A New Reality
by highschoolrockout
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find themselves in a difficult situation when their seventeen year old daughter becomes pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of the previous "A New Reality". I was having trouble with continuing the last storyline, so I thought I'd start over. This is the new "A New Reality"! Hope you like it!**

Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson sat on the edge of the tub, waiting.

Only four more minutes to go.

Her heart was beating fast. She mentally slapped herself for letting this happen. How could she have let this happen? Something in the back of her head told her it was a stupid idea, but her drunken state told her the exact opposite.

Three more minutes.

What would happen? She was too young to have a child! It was her junior year, she was so close to getting out of high school and finally going to the college of her dreams. She was not ready for this.

Two more minutes.

"Please, please, please." she silently begged to no one in particular, "please don't let this happen to me." She gripped the sink countertop and took a deep breath. She stared at herself in the mirror and took notice of the bags under her eyes. She had barely slept, spending her nights in the bathroom throwing up constantly.

One more minute.

Her heart rate continued to increase. What would her fathers think? What would her little sister think? Aria looked up to her in every way, this was not the kind of example she should be setting for her little sister. Her fathers would be so disappointed in her, what would they do?

Elizabeths phone buzzed in her pocket.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the pregnancy test.

Positive.

Elizabeth sank to the floor and curled up on the bathroom floor. Before she knew it, she was sobbing.

What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those who started following this story and to those who favorited it! It means a lot! I know last chapter was pretty short, but this one is much longer. Sorry the focus is mostly on the OC's right now, but I promise Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, etc will be main parts of this story very soon. Probably starting next chapter. **  
**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Okay, pull yourself together, Elizabeth." Elizabeth said to herself, trying to pull herself together, and failing miserably. She gave up trying to be strong about this and finally left the bathroom.

Elizabeth made her way into her room and curled up in her bed. She stayed there for what felt like hours, but was probably only about twenty minutes.

How was she supposed to do this? She was too young to handle this. Elizabeth had wanted to go to NYU and study dance for college, what was she going to do now? She didn't even want to think about what her fathers would think. They would be so disappointed in her, she didn't know how she was going to handle this.

As she laid in her bed and stared up at the celling, she heard a voice coming from outside.

"Thanks for the ride!" It was her younger sister, Aria. Aria was twelve years old and biologically Blaine's while Elizabeth was biologically Kurt's. She had just come home from soccer, and was given a ride home from her friends parents.

"Lizzie!" Aria called to her, "I'm home! Are daddy and papa home yet?"

"Not yet!" Elizabeth successfully called back to her sister without her voice shaking.

Elizabeth heard Arias footsteps coming up the stairs and making their way into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked, seeing her sister bundled up in multiple blankets and hiding from the world.

"Get out of here, pipsqueak. I don't feel very well." Elizabeth responded.

"Alright, alright." Aria put her hands up in mock surrender, "do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks."

Aria left the room without another word, and after a few minutes to herself, Elizabeth heard a shout from down the hall. She shot up from her bed and ran down the hallway to find Aria.

"Ari? You okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lizzie! You've gotta come see this!" Elizabeth followed the sound of her voice and found her in the bathroom.

"Lizzie, do you know if daddy and papa are trying to have another baby?" Aria asked.

"That would be pretty hard to hide from us, buddy. I don't think they'd able to sneak a surrogate around without us noticing." Elizabeth said.

"But look!" Aria turned to Elizabeth and shoved her hand in front of her face. What she was holding shocked Elizabeth to the core.

Elizabeth snatched the pregnancy test from her hands, "Where did you find this!?"

"I saw it in the trash!"

Elizabeth felt like and idiot. How could she have left the test in the bathroom? She should have burned it while she had the chance.

"Are they trying to have another baby? That's great! I wonder if it's daddy or papa's. Who do you think-"

"Aria, this isn't theirs. They aren't trying to have another kid." Elizabeth sounded defeated.

"Then why-"

"It's mine, okay?!" Elizabeth blurted out.

Aria's eyes grew wide, "W-what?"

Elizabeth put her face in her hands and sighed, "It's mine. I'm pregnant."

"Lizzie…" Aria whispered. The younger sister closed the gap between them and wrapped Elizabeth in a hug.

Elizabeth couldn't hold it in anymore, she began to sob into her younger sisters shoulder.

"Lizzie, it's going to be okay." Aria said sweetly.

"How? How on earth is this going to be okay?" Elizabeth cried.

"We'll make it okay. Me, Daddy and Papa are here for you. Everything is gonna be okay."

"They don't know, Ari. I haven't told them yet."

"Then tell them!"

"Do you know how pissed they'll be? They'll hate me."

"Has either one of them ever stayed mad at us for more than five minutes?" Aria asked.

"…no." Elizabeth admitted.

"Exactly! They'l be mad for a few minutes, but then they'll be super dads and do whatever they need to do to make this easy for you."

"Aria, I literally just found out I was pregnant today! You only found out because you saw the test, I wasn't going to tell anyone this quickly. I need some time to let this information set in too. Give me some time, I'll tell them eventually." Elizabeth groaned.

"'Eventually' better be soon. You don't want them to find out the way I did."

"I will. I just need some time. I still need to tell the father, remember that." Elizabeth said.

"Who is the father?" Aria asked.

"You won't know him, but his name is Nathan Miller." Elizabeth responded.

"Miller? Is that Sasha's brother?!" Aria asked, panic on her face. Sasha was Nathan's little sister, and she was on Aria's soccer team. The two weren't too fond of each other, in face they hated each other.

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"Uh-oh." Aria whispered, "You're not gonna like this."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, becoming nervous.

"I overheard Sasha's parents talking to my coach that she couldn't be on the team anymore because the family was moving. I didn't hear where they were moving, but if Sasha can't be on the team anymore it's probably far away." Aria said. The younger sister for the inevitable freak out her sister was about to have.

Elizabeth, however, was frozen. No response whatsoever. "Oh." was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

Aria watched as her sister slid down the wall and sat on the bathroom floor and began to sob for the third time that day. Aria climbed into Elizabeth's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie." Aria said.

"I'm so stupid," Elizabeth cried, "How could I let this happen?"

"Lizzie you couldn't have known-"

"No, not about them moving. How could I have let myself get pregnant? I'm so stupid."

"Don't say that," Aria said sharply, "please don't say that. You're not stupid, you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Everything will be okay."

"I love you, Ari." Elizabeth sobbed into her shoulder.

"I love you too." Aria smiled at her older sister.

Just then, the two sisters heard the front door open.

"Girls!" Blaine called throughout the house, "We're home!"

"Be down in a second, daddy!" Aria called down to him, "You gonna tell them?"

"Not tonight. Soon, I just need time for myself right now." Elizabeth said, finally standing up.

"Alright. go lay down for a little bit. You're exhausted." Aria said.

The two sisters smiled at each other and gave each other a hug before leaving the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a short chapter! I wrote this late last night so it's probably not my best work. I hope it's decent enough though! Thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story! I hope you enjoy chapter three!**

When Elizabeth finally made her way downstairs, her family was already getting ready for dinner.

"There she is," Kurt laughed, "you've been hiding in your room all night."

"Uh," Elizabeth sniffled, "Yeah, I'm just not feeling well."

"Aw, sweetie." Blaine approached Elizabeth and placed his palm on her forehead, "You don't feel warm."

"I'll be fine, it's no big deal." Elizabeth faked a smile and sat down at the dinner table.

"Well, hopefully you're feeling okay enough to eat." Kurt smiled, "I made your favorite. Pesto pasta with garlic bread."

Elizabeth smiled and piled her plate with more pasta than one should consume.

Blaine laughed, "Wow, you must be hungry."

Elizabeth just nodded. Her cravings were going crazy. She couldn't help it, she was pregnant!

"So who's on dish duty tonight?" Kurt asked once everyone's plates were clean.

The family simultaneously looked over at Elizabeth. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled. She slowly stood up and grabbed the dishes from the table.

As she walked into the kitchen, she felt something in her stomach twist. Her eyes grew wide. She quickly dropped the dishes in the soapy water and ran to the bathroom.

Kurt watched as she ran to the nearest bathroom and quickly shut the door. There was no denying what he heard. The horrible gagging noises made it clear that Elizabeth had gotten sick.

Kurt tapped on the door, "Sweetie, are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Go 'way." Elizabeth croaked out.

Kurt opened the door and kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Well, that's certainly one way to react to my cooking." Kurt tried to joke, but Elizabeth was too busy being sick to laugh.

Once Elizabeth had pulled her head away from the toilet, Kurt helped her stand up and brought her to her bedroom.

"Alright, you need to get some rest. You're not going to school tomorrow, I'll call your school in the morning, You get better, alright?" Kurt pushed a bucket next to Elizabeth's bed in case she got sick again. Kurt gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Blaine came up to her room a few minutes after Kurt left and put a glass of ginger ale next to her bed.

"You okay, baby? Need anything else?" Blaine asked, pushing stray hairs out of her face.

"I'm okay." Elizabeth felt ridiculous. She didn't need all this treatment, it was just a little sickness, she had experienced it before. She wished she had the courage to just tell them already, but it wasn't the right time.

"Alright, honey." Blaine left the room.

Before long, Elizabeth fell asleep.

The next morning Kurt quietly entered Elizabeth's room and approached her bed.

"Honey," Kurt whispered to her, "me and dad are leaving for work. I called your school and told them you won't be in today. Are you going to be okay alone today?"

Elizabeth was still half asleep but was still able to nod her head in response.

"Get better, sweetie. Love you."

Elizabeth let out a muffled response that Kurt took as an "I love you too."

Elizabeth fell back asleep for about a half hour, and when she woke up she had the house to herself. She grabbed her blanket and walked downstairs to the living room where she hoped to spend her entire day sitting and watching movies.

By three in the afternoon, Elizabeth had gone through a pint of ice cream, a frozen pizza, five chocolate popsicles and four movies.

The doorbell ran throughout the house about halfway through _Funny Girl_. Elizabeth wrapped herself up in her blanket and made her way towards the door. The last thing she expected when she opened the door was to see Nathan Miller standing on her porch.

Her heard stopped, she felt her body go cold.

"Um, hi." Nathan said awkwardly.

"Hey." Elizabeth said, equally as awkward.

"Sorry to just come over unexpected but I was packing my stuff because we're moving and I found this." Nathan held up the sweatshirt she had worn to Sophia's party a few weeks earlier, the night she had hooked up with Nathan.

"Oh, yeah. I was looking for that." Elizabeth said, taking it from his hands.

A few silent moments passed before Nathan let out a cough and began to leave.

"Well, I should probably get going-"

"Wait," Elizabeth said, "You wanna come in? Have a drink?"

_"What are you doing?"_ Elizabeth thought to herself, "_This is ridiculous! He's not gonna say-"_

"Sure. I'd love to." Nathan smiled sweetly.

Elizabeth gestured for him to come inside, and they both found themselves at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Elizabeth quickly made two hot chocolates and handed one to Nathan.

"Thanks." Nathan said.

They became silent once again, except this time neither of them tried to break the silence.

_"What are you waiting for? You've gotta tell him! He's moving away for god's sake! Just tell him. Tell him. Tell him. Tell him!"_ Elizabeth was mentally slapping herself.

How could she tell him before her dads? That wouldn't be right, right? But he's moving away! He has the right to know what's going one before he leaves!

"So-"

"So-"

Both teens began talking at the same time. Nathan gestured for Elizabeth to go first.

"Um, when are you moving?"

"Two days. My dad got a job down in Boston, and now the whole family has to leave. it sucks, but I'm gonna come back here for college so, I won't be gone for long.

"That's nice." Elizabeth said, even though she was freaking out on the inside.

_"Just do it, Elizabeth! He's leaving in two days! Just do it!" _

"Look," Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something."

Nathan sat up, hearing the intensity in her voice, "Fire away."

"We can't just ignore what happened at Sophia's party. What happened happened, and what's done is done. We had sex, and last night I found out something that you're probably not gonna like."

Nathan suddenly looked nervous, "What?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and finally said the words she had been dreading having to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not too proud of this chapter, but I hope I did okay! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy chapter four!**

"I'm pregnant."

Nathan dropped the mug he was holding and Elizabeth watched it shatter on the kitchen tile.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"The condom you used broke."

"Are you serious?" Nathan squeaked out, "You can't be serious."

"I can show you the test if you don't believe me." Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"It's mine? You're sure it's mine?" Nathan was freaking out, almost to the point of hyperventilation.

"You're the only guy I've ever slept with!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Of course it's yours!"

"This can't be happening." Nathan sounded defeated.

"Well it is. I just thought you would want to know considering you won't be living here in a couple days."

"You couldn't have told me earlier?!" Nathan started to sound frustrated.

"Did you not hear me? I _just_ found out last night!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I'm leaving on friday!"

"I don't _expect_ you to do anything! I just thought you had a right to know that I'm carrying your child!"

"I can't believe this." Nathan whispered to no one in particular.

"Well, believe it." Elizabeth snapped, "I'm pregnant. It's yours. That's all there is to get."

Nathan put his face and his hands and let out a long sigh.

"I- I don't think I can do this." he said quietly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Elizabeth shouted.

"Exactly what you think it means," Nathan snapped, "I'm leaving soon, there's nothing I can really do anyways. I'm not ready to be a father."

"And you think_ I'm_ ready to be a _mother_?" Elizabeth's eyes began to mist over, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's not what I said! Neither of us are ready to be parents! This is just…. too much to handle."

"Oh,_ I'm sorry_," Elizabeth said, sarcasm dripping from her lips, "you're obviously going through a hard time. I'll just back off."

"Would you stop?! I have a right to be upset about this."

"But you have no right to make this all about you." Elizabeth snapped, "You're not the only one who's scared."

"You know what?" Nathan stood up from his seat and made his way to the door, "I can't do this, Elizabeth. I'm sorry, but I can't be a part of this. If you need money, or whatever, call me. We'll work something out, but I can't handle this. I'm sorry.

"Nathan, wait-"

But it was too late.

The door slammed shut and he had already left.

He left.

Just… left.

Elizabeth suddenly became dizzy and grabbed onto the kitchen counter for balance. Did that just happen? She hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't that. The father of her child just walked away from her, left her to do this alone.

Without emotion, Elizabeth threw a towel over the shattered mug, telling herself that she would clean it up later. Once again, she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and went back to the living room to lay down.

So much of her wanted scream and curse out Nathan, but she knew that would get her nowhere. So she just settled on sobbing into a pillow and wishing she could just go back in time and stop herself from being so stupid.

How did this even happen?

…..oh yeah.

* * *

_"Reese, I really don't want to go tonight. I really don't like Sophia." Elizabeth tried to ration with her best friend._

_"Pleeeeease?" Reese whined. _

_"You know, I would usually take your side on this, Lizzie, but you really need to get out and have some fun!" Terra, Elizabeths other best friend stated, her british accent falling over every word._

_"I don't really have a choice do I?" Elizabeth said. Terra and Reese just shook their heads, "alright fine, I'll go. But only for an hour! Then I'm done!"_

_"Deal!" Terra and Reese said together._

* * *

_"I don't know, Lizzie." Blaine said, "I don't think I want you going to this party. You know how I feel about Sophia."_

_Ever since the fourth grade when Sophia and Elizabeth met, Sophia had gone out of her way to make fun of Elizabeth for her family life. Sophia would tell Elizabeth that her and her sister didn't have moms and their daddies were weird. This angered the entire family, but none more than Elizabeth. Elizabeth was extremely protective of her family, and one day in the eighth grade she took a stand and hit Sophia square in the jaw. The two have been rivals ever since._

_"I know, I get it. But there's gonna be a lot of people there, I probably won't even see her!" Elizabeth tried to convince them to let her go._

_The two fathers gave each other a look. _

_"I hate Sophia and her family just as much as you guys," Elizabeth said, "The only reason I'm going is because Reese and Terra are begging me to go and I told them I would go just to shut them up!"_

_Kurt and Blaine smiled at this, "Of course those two are behind this."_

_"You know what?" Kurt said, "You've been working hard lately, you deserve a little fun. Just promise us you'll be home before midnight, okay?"_

_"Yes! I promise! Thank you thank you thank you!" Elizabeth hugged her fathers and grabbed her bad._

_"And no alcohol!" Blaine added._

* * *

_Elizabeth nodded and waved goodbye, heading out to the driveway where Terra and Reese were waiting to pick her up._

_Elizabeth was three cranberry vodka's into the party before she met and equally as drunk Nathan Miller. _

_He used his famous pick up lines and his signature moves and before she knew it, Elizabeth was upstairs in one of the bedrooms with him. _

_Before Elizabeth had time to register what was happening, Nathan was pulling off his shirt and trying to unclip her bra, and Elizabeth allowed him to._

_Elizabeth knew what she was doing was stupid, but she didn't care. She was too drunk to care._

_Ten minutes later, Nathan was pulling his pants back on and Elizabeth was pulling her skirt back up to her hips._

_The two teens looked awkwardly at one another._

_"Um," Nathan said, "I'll see you at school, I guess."_

_Then he left._

_That was it._

_That was the moment when Elizabeth realized what she had done, "Oh no."_

_Elizabeth had never left anywhere that quickly. She grabbed her bag and left the Sophia's house, wanting to get out of there and just go home. _

_Luckily Terra was smart enough to be the one to not drink that night, so Elizabeth automatically went to her for a ride home._

_"Can you drive me home? I need to get out of here." _

_Terra took notice of her red and teary eyes, "Oh, Lizzie, what happened? Are you okay?"_

_"I just want to go home."_

* * *

That's what did it.

That was the night Elizabeth's life changed drastically.

Elizabeth placed her palm on her stomach, "You're giving me a run for my money, kid."

The clock read 3:30. Her fathers would be home at six and Aria would be home at seven after soccer practice.

Although she had enough time, she would have to hurry, she needed help. She quickly ran upstairs and put on some jeans and a t shirt.

Elizabeth grabbed her keys and quickly drove to the library ten minutes down the road. She quickly found the parental section, searching for any books that would help her cope with the pregnancy. She came across four books, two of them being about teen pregnancy, one on what to expect, and the other being about adoption. Elizabeth hadn't decided on what to do just yet, but she knew that the option of adoption was still on the table, so she hoped this book would answer some of her questions.

Elizabeth rushed home as quickly as she could after checking out the books. She made it home before the rest of her family got home and began reading the books.

Elizabeth got about half way done with _"Facing Reality: A Teen Mother's Guide", _until she became ridiculously overwhelmed and had to set the book down. She took about five minutes to calm herself down before picking up _"Dealing with Adoption"_

Bad choice.

This book answered none of her questions, it just broke her heart even more than before.

The book was filled with letters that mothers had written to their children that they had put up for adoption, and letters to mothers from their children who had been adopted.

Elizabeth broke.

She laid on the living room carpet and sobbed for the hundredth time within the last twenty hours.

* * *

"Going home a bit early today, Kurt?" Kurt's assistant Katy asked.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, Elizabeth is sick. I don't want her to be alone for too much longer."

"Aw, poor Lizzie. Tell her I hope she gets better, okay?" Katy called after Kurt who was already making his way to the elevator.

"You got it!" Kurt called back to her.

Kurt waved to a few of his coworkers as he left the building, and finally made it to his car.

He made it home within twenty minutes, and was anxiously awaiting curling up on the couch and watching some tv with Elizabeth.

The last thing Kurt expected to happen when he got home, was to hear the heartbreaking sobs of his daughter coming from the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I've had so many people follow and favorite this story within the last 24 hours. Thank you all so much! Now, this chapter was kind of difficult to write, so if it isn't perfect, sorry! I wish I could've done a better job, but I'm getting better! Thanks for reading!**

"Elizabeth?" Kurt called for his daughter, his voice shaking in panic, "baby? Are you okay?"

Elizabeth didn't respond. Kurt rushed into the living room and saw her sitting on the living room carpet with her knees pulled up to her chest.

He sat down next to her and took her into his arms. Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath.

"Shhhh," Kurt said soothingly, "it's okay, baby. It's okay."

"No it's not." Elizabeth finally spoke up, she sounded unbelievably exhausted and defeated.

"Lizzie, please tell me whats wrong. Please, you're scaring me."

Elizabeth stalled for a moment before speaking up again, "Please don't hate me."

Kurt's eyes widened, "I could never hate you. I love you no matter what."

As Kurt continued to rub her back, Elizabeth took the books out from under the couch. She had quickly hidden them there when she heard Kurt walk in.

Elizabeth showed Kurt the books.

_What to Expect_

_Facing Reality: A Guide for Pregnant Teens_

_A Teen Mother's Experience_

_Dealing With Adoption_

Everything was silent for a few moments before Kurt let out a shocked breath.

"Elizabeth," Kurt whispered, "please don't tell me this is what I think it is."

Elizabeth just nodded her head. She could feel the breath leave her fathers lungs.

Kurt had no idea how to react. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hold Elizabeth in his arms and tell her everything would be okay... he didn't know what to do.

"Please," Elizabeth suddenly spoke up, "please don't hate me. I'm already so alone, I really need you Papa."

"Shhh," Kurt went back to shushing his daughter, "it's okay. everything is going to be okay. I promise.

"You-You're not mad?"

"Are you kidding? I'm so mad. I can't even tell you how upset I am. But you don't need me to lecture you on what you did wrong. You're already doing a good job doing that to yourself," Kurt smiled, "You need someone to listen to you and to support you. We'll figure this out, okay? I promise."

"I love you, Papa." Elizabeth sobbed.

Kurt tightened his hold on Elizabeth, "I love you so much, Lizzie. Now, you wanna tell me how this happened?"

"Not really."

"Too bad," Kurt chuckled, "spill it."

Elizabeth let out a sigh, "Remember Sophia's party? The one I went to a few weeks ago? Daddy told me to stay away from the alcohol… but I gave in and had a few drinks. You can pretty much figure out what happened from there."

"Who's the father?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Does it matter?" She groaned, knowing that was a stupid question.

"Elizabeth, he's the father of the baby. Of course it matters."

"Well, apparently it doesn't matter to him." She sighed, "I told him today. It didn't go well."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"When I told him, he flipped out. At first he was just shocked, then he got a little angry. He's moving away on friday, so I thought he had a right to know that I was pregnant with his kid before he moved away. He told me he couldn't handle this and said he couldn't do it. He left."

Kurt was shocked, he wanted to kill this Nathan kid, "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and wiped her eyes, "I don't need him. It's fine."

"We'll deal with him later, okay?" Elizabeth nodded, "Who else knows?"

"Aria. She found my pregnancy test in the trash and thought it was yours. She thought you guys were trying to have another baby, but I told her the truth."

"Okay. Thats it? No one else knows?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nope."

Kurt sighed, "Okay. Well, there is someone else who needs to find out. Your father."

Elizabeth felt her stomach drop, she didn't want to go through having to tell another person, but she knew she had to, "I know."

"I'm going to give him a call and see if he can come home early. When he gets home, we'll tell him together, alright?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Okay."

Elizabeth got out of her fathers grasp and watched him go grab his cell phone.

"Hey, babe." Blaine's voice came through the phone.

"Hi, sweetie."

"What's up? Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

_"No." _Kurt thought, "Um, yeah. But I need to ask you, do you think you can come home a bit early today?"

"I could arrange that. Why?"

"I just- I need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious," Blaine chuckled, "I can be home in a half hour, okay?"

"Great. I love you!"

"Love you too!" Blaine then hung up the phone and Kurt went back to asking Elizabeth thousands of questions.

"How far along are you?"

"About eight weeks."

"Have you been to any doctors yet? Talked to anyone?"

"No, not yet."

"Have you been eating properly? A healthy diet it very important in pregnancy."

"Papa, I just found out last night. I haven't really been checking what I eat."

"Okay, okay. Have you been-"

"Papa! Can we just take a break? Please?" Elizabeth felt exhausted, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Even though she knew that in just a few minutes she would have to repeat the whole story to Blaine.

"Alright," Kurt understood, "But we're not done talking about this."

"Obviously. I still have another father to tell."

Kurt cracked a smile at this.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the time waiting for Blaine on the couch reading the books she had checked out of the library. She didn't pick up the one on adoption, she weren't ready to think about that yet.

Kurt just skimmed through a few pages of the book on what to expect just to get a handle on how difficult having a pregnant teen was going to be.

…It wasn't going to be fun.

Soon enough, Blaine came home. "Kurt?"

"In the living room!" Kurt called back to him, Elizabeth felt her heart race. Kurt placed his hand on her shoulder, "Everything's okay, baby. It's going to be fine."

Blaine entered the living room, looking very confused when Elizabeth was sitting there with Kurt.

"Lizzie? You're home early. What's going on?"

Kurt stood up and gave Blaine a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then grabbed Blaine's hand and lead him to the couch next to Elizabeth. Kurt sat in the single chair next to the couch.

Blaine looked nervous, "Is everything okay?"

"Well, actually-" Kurt began to say.

"I'm pregnant!" Elizabeth blurted out. She needed to do it as quick as she could or else she would have stalled forever. After she had said the words she had been dreading having to say, she hid her face in her hands.

Kurt watched his husbands face, trying to get a handle on what he was thinking.

Blaine just sat there, jaw dropped and eyes wide. He had no idea what to say or do.

"Blaine, honey, say something." Kurt said.

"Lizzie." Blaine sighed.

Elizabeth took her hands away from her face, "Daddy, I'm so sorry!"

"How could this have happened?" Blaine sounded frustrated.

_"Oh no." _Elizabeth thought, "Daddy, please, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Well, I should hope you didn't mean for this to happen! No one should want to get pregnant at seventeen years old!"

"Blaine, just take a deep breath. I'm just as upset as you. You don't need to be getting angry!"

"Angry? I way past angry! I'm furious!" Blaine somehow was not yelling, but the tone in his voice was anything but soothing, "You have been told time and time again to be safe during sex! You're smarted than this, Elizabeth! I can't believe you!"

"I'm s-so sorry!" Elizabeth repeated for the third time, "Please d-don't leave me! I really need you, D-daddy."

Blaine's eyes softened. A sob escaped his lips. Blaine took a deep breath and inched closer towards Elizabeth. Before Elizabeth knew it, Blaine's arms were wrapped around her neck and hugging her tightly.

Elizabeth didn't hesitate, she hugged him back and cried into his sweater.

"Lizzie," Blaine whispered, "I'd never leave you. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you. I'm just upset. Everything's going to be okay."

Elizabeth sighed in relief and continued to cry into his chest. Kurt approached the both of them and joined the hug.

After a family sob session, Blaine pulled away and spoke up.

"I'm guessing you've already told your father all the details?" Elizabeth nodded, "Alright, well, you seem exhausted. Why don't you go lay down and Papa will tell me the rest, okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth sniffled, "I love you guys."

"We love you so much, Lizzie. Go get some rest." Kurt tucked her hair behind her ear

Elizabeth made her way upstairs, and finally got some sleep.

* * *

"Is this really happening?" Blaine asked, "Our baby is pregnant?"

"Our baby is pregnant." Kurt repeated.

"This is insane."

"I know," Kurt said, "I'm upset too. But we need to be there for Elizabeth. This is going to be really hard for all of us, but Elizabeth is going to get it the worst."

Blaine nodded, "You wanna fill me in on the details?"

Kurt sighed, "She's eight weeks pregnant. The only people that know are us, Aria and the father of the baby. Aria found Lizzie's pregnancy test and she told her. Elizabeth told the father, and he did't take it well. He left. He was moving away so Lizzie told him about the baby before he left, and he told her he couldn't handle it."

"Are you serious?" Blaine sounded furious, "Okay, where does this kid live? I'm going to kick his ass."

"What's that going to solve? If he's not going to help out then we don't need him." Kurt reasoned.

"Alright, alright, fine." Blaine calmed down.

"She said she hasn't went to see a doctor yet. After school tomorrow, let's take her down to get an ultrasound and see what the doctor can do to help." Kurt said.

"Sounds good," Blaine said, "this isn't going to be easy, is it?"

Kurt smiled at his husband and shook his head, "What made you think it was?"

"Just a thought." Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "Want me to start making dinner?"

"We've all had a rough day. Why don't we just order pizza and call it good?"

Blaine smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two fathers shared a kiss and neither one of them broke away until they heard Aria come through the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I had SO much stuff going on lately.I wrote this chapter pretty quickly so I could update this story as soon as I could, so I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter. I hope it's decent enough though! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

"Lizzie!" Reese called from down the hall. It was Elizabeths day back from a day of hell, and she still wasn't ready to go back.

"Hey, guys." She put on a brave face for her friends.

"Where were you? We haven't heard from you in a while." Terra said, her british accent slipping out.

"I-I haven't felt very well lately."

"Well, I hope you're feeling better today! My parents are out of town, and guess who's brother came home from college and left behind his secret stash of vodka in his closet?"

"Let me guess," Terra rolled her eyes, "Yours?"

Reese nodded excitedly, "Yep! And you two are coming over for 'horrible movie and cranberry vodka night.'"

Elizabeth's eyes grew, she knew drinking with the baby was an absolute "no."

"Um, I can't tonight. I have some homework to catch up on," She knew it was a terrible excuse, but she didn't have anything else, "But you guys have fun."

Terra and Reese gave her a look, but quickly shook it off. The bell rang and the three girls made their way to their separate classes.

Elizabeth sat through Physics, Drama, Statistics and Literature. Literature was the worst. Nathan and her sat next to each other in Literature. Nathan kept his head down the entire time, not making eye contact with Elizabeth once. The last ten minutes of class were full of goodbyes and goodbye gifts for Nathan. As soon as the bell rang, Elizabeth ran out of that classroom as fast as she could.

Elizabeth wasn't watching where she was running and seconds after running out into the hallway, she body slammed into a student.

School supplies, binders and paper flew out of their hands.

"Oh, no," Elizabeth groaned, "I am so sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" He laughed.

Elizabeth looked up and observed the kid she had run into. She had seen him around school before, but had never talked to him.

"Don't worry about it? Look at this!" Elizabeth gestured to the mess they were cleaning up.

"Seriously, it's not a big deal." He smiled and handed Elizabeth the last folder, "I guess I'll see you around…."

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth. I'm Blake. See you around." Blake said sweetly and walked away.

Elizabeth felt butterflies in her stomach.

"_No,_" Elizabeth thought to herself, "_Now is not the time to start liking someone. Liking a guy is what got you in this position in the first place._"

Elizabeth made her way to the cafeteria and saw Reese and Terra sitting down at the same table they've been sitting at since they were freshman. Terra got up and left before Elizabeth sat down.

"Where'd she go?"

"Just ran to the bathroom." Reese said.

A few minutes into lunch, Reese's phone buzzed on the table.

"H'lo?" Reese said with a mouth full of fries.

Elizabeth couldn't make out what was said over the phone, but she heard yelling.

"What?" Reese sounded shocked, "Okay! Okay! We'll be there in a second!"

Elizabeth stared at Reese, waiting for an answer.

"Terra says there's something in the bathroom we need to see."

The two girls ran to the bathroom and called for their friend.

"Second stall." Terra said. As the girls walked in, Terra was pointing at the wall.

Elizabeth gasped. In sharpie, written in large, bold letters was Elizabeth's worst nightmare.

_Lizzie Hummel-Anderson: A cheap, pregnant whore._

_Call Lizzie Hummel-Anderson for a _**fun**_ time. _

There were dozens of them. Elizabeth's hand covered her mouth as she began to cry.

"Lizzie…" Reese said, but Elizabeth was already running out of the bathroom. As she ran through the hallway she could feel the people starting and pointing at her. It was humiliating. Soon enough, she made it to her car.

She quickly drove away from the school, driving just far enough away so Reese and Terra couldn't run out to find her.

Elizabeth hunched over the steering wheel and sobbed.

"Why?" Elizabeth cried, "Why? Why? Why?"

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Reese, I don't want to talk right now." She sobbed into her phone.

"Lizzie, where are you? Are you okay? You kinda just ran out of school."

"I ran out because I was embarrassed! Everyone knows! You and Terra know! I don't want to be there right now."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Reese asked.

"You know I love you guys, but you can't keep a secret for the life of you."

Reese was about to argue, but she knew it wasn't the right time for that, "Lizzie, just come back to school. We'll skip fifth period and go get ice cream. We'll tall about this."

"What's there to talk about, Reese?" Elizabeth snapped, "I'm pregnant and now the entire school knows? I don't even know how that happened! Nathan wouldn't have told anyone, he walked out on me. I'm going to go see my papa, I want to be with my family right now."

"Okay, okay." Reese said, "If you need to talk or are ever ready to talk to me and Terra, just give us a call."

Elizabeth just hung up. No goodbyes, just hung up and immediately called Kurt.

"Hey, sweetie." Kurt's voice automatically calmed her down, "Everything okay?"

"No." She croaked out.

"Baby? What happened?" Kurt sounded worried.

"Can I come to your work? I can't be at school right now."

"Of course. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Can I tell you when I get there?"

"Sure. I'll see you soon, honey."

Elizabeth drove off and made it to the Vogue building in fifteen minutes. As she made her way up the elevator and into the Vogue, a sweet voice called after her.

"Lizzie!" It was Helen Smith. Helen was the receptionist at Vogue. When Elizabeth and Aria were little Kurt would bring them into the office some days when they couldn't get a baby sitter. Helen would keep them at her desk and play with them while Kurt worked.

"Oh, hey Helen." Elizabeth said, out of breath.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Helen said, joking as she made a "tsk tsk" noise.

"Something came up." Elizabeth said, "My Papa's in his office right?"

"Where he always is," Helen said, "Do you need to talk? You seem a little… you know."

"I'm fine," Lie, "Really, I'm okay."

"Okay.." Helen looked suspicious, "See you later, Lizzie."

Elizabeth rushed out of that conversation as fast as she could. She made her way into her dads office, who was currently on the phone.

"That sounds great. See you at four!" Kurt smiled and hung up the phone. He turned around and saw Elizabeth standing at the doorway. Without saying anything, he rushed to give her a hug.

"Hey, baby," Kurt kissed the top of her head, "Are you okay? Tell me what happened."

"Papa, they all know. The whole school knows." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"What?" Kurt gasped.

"There was writing on the bathroom walls, about me being pregnant. They all know!"

"How did this happen?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know! I…" Elizabeth didn't know what else to say, "I just don't know."

Kurt sighed and pulled her back into a hug, "Oh baby. It's going to be okay."

"How? How is it going to be okay?" Elizabeth wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"It's going to be okay because you have me, you have dad, you have Aria and your friends. We're all here for you. You're going to be fine."

Elizabeth didn't respond, she just continued to hug Kurt and sob into his shoulder.

"I don't know if this will make you feel better or not," Kurt said, "But you have an ultrasound today at four. The doctors gonna talk to us and give us advice to make this pregnancy as easy as possible."

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay."

"Now, that's in three hours. You probably don't want to stay in the office for that long, so why don't you run home and relax for a little while. You look exhausted." Kurt said.

"But-"

"No buts. Go home and lay down, okay? I'll pick you up after I pick up Aria and we'll meet daddy at the hospital."

"Okay, fine." Kurt smiled and walked her out to her car.

* * *

"Hello?"

After Elizabeth had left, Kurt quickly took out his phone to call Blaine.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Sweetie! What's up?"

"Um, we have a problem."

"Oh no. What happened?" Blaine's worried voice came through the phone.

"Everyone at Lizzie's school knows. She doesn't know how it got out, but she's humiliated."

"I'm going down there right now to talk to the principle. This is ridiculous."

"What's that going to do? There's nothing that can fix this right now."

"We can get those kids suspended! That can fix it!" Blaine sounded furious.

"Blaine, just take a deep breath. We don't even know who told the school, we just need to help Lizzie through this."

"Fine," Blaine sighed, "I'm still pissed."

"I am too, baby. But we have to be there for Lizzie," Kurt said, "Anyways.. The ultrasound is at four. I'll pick up the girls and we'll meet you at the hospital, okay?"

"Sounds great." Blaine still sounded angry.

"Baby, just take a deep breath. I know you wanna get those kids suspended or whatever, but Lizzie is embarrassed enough, I don't think she wants her dads fighting her battles for her."

Kurt heard Blaine take a deep breath, "Okay, I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you!"

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't stop pacing the hospital room. Her fingernails were chewed down to nubs and her stomach was doing flip flops.

"Honey, why don't you take a seat. The doctor isn't gonna be here for another ten minutes." Blaine tried to calm his daughter down. The family was now sitting in the hospital waiting for Elizabeth's ultrasound.

"What if somethings wrong with the baby?" Elizabeth didn't acknowledge what Kurt said, she continued to think out loud, "What if it's twins? What if I'm not doing the right things with my pregnancy? What if-"

"Lizzie!" Aria stood up and grabbed her shoulders, "calm down!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sat down next to her sister.

After ten excruciating minutes of waiting, Elizabeth's doctor finally made it into the room.

"Hi!" She shook Kurt and Blaine's hands, "I'm Doctor Cindy Davids, and you must be Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded and shook her hand.

"Wonderful! Now if you would just come and lay down right here." Doctor Davids patted the paper covered bed. Elizabeth did what she was told.

"Okay, now how far along are you?" Davids asked while she got the machines ready.

"Eight weeks." Elizabeth answered simply.

"Oooh! That's about the time you should be able to find out what the sex is! Would you like to know now or let it be a surprise?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, "I think I wanna wait."

"Okay! Let's take a look at that baby. Lift up your shirt, please." Elizabeth lifted up her sweater, "This is gonna be cold."

It was cold. Elizabeth jumped and let out a laugh, "Wow, you're not kidding…"

Davids smiled and waved the wand over her slightly swollen belly.

"Aaaand there's your baby." Davids announced when the baby appeared on the screen.

Everything was silent for a few moments.

Kurt and Blaine began to cry. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and they cried together. Aria was fascinated and even her eyes began to tear up.

Elizabeth stared at the screen in shock. She didn't know how to respond. That was her baby. It felt crazy to her.

Pretty soon, Elizabeth joined her fathers and cried. She heard a little noise coming from the machine.

_thump thump_

_thump thump_

"I-is that-" Elizabeth tried to talk, but she was too in awe.

"The baby's heartbeat. You're baby is completely healthy and doing fine. Now, I'll go and grab a few papers and packets on what you should be doing for the next couple months until the little one is born." Davids left the family to stare at the baby.

Elizabeth heard footsteps come closer to her. She looked to her side and her family had all gathered around her. Blaine held Elizabeth's hand, and she used the other hand to wave to the screen.

"Hi, baby." She whispered.

The family continued to be silent until Davids came back into the room.

"I printed out a few picture if you wanna take them home."

Elizabeth nodded her head fiercely and snatched them from her hands.

"I also have those papers on how to deal with pregnancy nutrition wise," She turned to Kurt and Blaine, "Take this slip of paper to the pharmacy and they'll give you her vitamins."

Davids handed her a towel to wipe the gel off her belly and Blaine helped her off the bed.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said to Davids.

"Not a problem," Davids smiled, "I'll see you at Elizabeth's twenty week ultrasound."

Davids left and the family soon followed.

As Elizabeth left the hospital with her family, she felt a sudden sense of comfort that she hadn't felt in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

On Saturday mornings, Aria would go off to a friends house and Kurt and Blaine would run off to work, so Elizabeth usually had saturdays to herself, and she sure as hell wasn't about to call up Reese or Terra to hang out.

Elizabeth decided she'd surprise Blaine and Kurt at their work with some coffee. Blaine has been working furiously on an indie film and has barely gotten any sleep. The ultrasound was the most time off he'd had in months. Kurt was beyond stressed trying to launch a new clothing line, and sleeping just as badly as Blaine.

Elizabeth drove to her and her dads favorite coffee shop, "The Bean." Kurt and Blaine had been going there for years. It reminded them of the little coffee place they would go to as teenagers, "The Lima Bean."

She was finally next in line and the barista looked awfully familiar…

"Can I get a low fat mocha and a medium drip- oh hey!" Elizabeth stopped her sentence short once she recognized the face.

"Oh, hi! Wow, we just keep bumping into each other, huh?" It was Blake, "Um, what was that? A low fat mocha, and a medium drip? Is that all?"

"Yep." Elizabeth said, pulling out her cash.

"Alright, that'll be eight dollars and fifty cents." Blake said, he grabbed the ten out of her hand and gave her change back, "Hey, I heard about what's going on."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "Oh, yeah."

"No, no, don't worry. I'm not gonna judge you. I actually think you're pretty tough. All those dumb people making fun of you have no idea what you're going through, they shouldn't be judging you."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks. It's nice to know someone other than my fathers and sister are supportive."

"Well, my mother had a baby when she was sixteen too and gave her baby up for adoption. She told me stories about what it was like and I don't think anyone should have to go through that. If you ever need to talk, I'm always available!" Blake said sweetly.

"Thank you," Elizabeth sounded genuinely thankful, "I really appreciate it."

"Heres your coffee," Blake handed her the tray, "Have a good day."

"You too." Elizabeth smiled and left the cafe.

* * *

"Hey, baby girl." Blaine said as Lizzie walked onto set, "What are you doing here?"

"I know how hard you and Papa have been working lately, so I stopped and grabbed coffee for you guys."

"Aw, thank you sweetie." Blaine took the cup from her hands.

"No problem. You almost done with this film? You've been working on it for months."

"I should be wrapping it up in about a month. Thank god." Blaine sighed.

"You got anything planned after this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your Uncle Cooper got me an audition for the new remake of Rent, but I don't know if I'm gonna go for it."

"Why not? That's perfect for you! I think you should go for it!" Elizabeth said, getting excited for her father.

Blaine laughed, "Maybe," a bell rang, "Ugh, I need to get back to set. Thank you so much for the drink, honey."

"No problem! Have fun!" Elizabeth grabbed her bag and made her way to her car.

* * *

"No, no, no! That's not what I agreed on! I don't care what she said, I gave you specific directions and you didn't follow through!"

Elizabeth could hear her fathers shouting from all the way down the hall. She stopped at the doorway to his office and tapped a knuckle on the doorframe.

Kurt spun around, ready to yell at the person who was interrupting him, until he saw that it was Elizabeth. Kurt smiled and gestured for her to come in. He took the phone away from his ear for one second to talk to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, hon. I'll be off the phone in a few minutes." Kurt whispered so the person on the other line couldn't hear.

"It's fine. Take your time." Elizabeth said, handing him his coffee. Kurt looked genuinely thankful.

"Oh my god, you're the best." Kurt took the cup and went back to shouting.

As Kurt continued to argue with the person over the phone, Elizabeth took the time to look around his office. As she rounded his desk, she took notice of the pictures framed on his desk. One of him and Blaine when they were teenagers, Elizabeth and Aria when they were babies, a family photo and…..oh.

That's a new picture.

Elizabeth felt herself smile the tinniest bit as she picked up the new framed picture of her ultrasound.

Kurt hung up the phone and turned around to talk to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at him with an amused smile on her face and held up the picture.

Kurt smiled, "I got that framed this morning. If there's going to be another member of the family, they deserve to have a picture on my desk like the rest of us."

"Papa," Elizabeth set the picture down, "I don't even know if this baby is even going to be in the family. Adoption is still on the table."

"I know, I know," Kurt had the slightest bit of disappointment in his voice, "Regardless, that baby is still part of the family for now."

Elizabeth closed the gap between them and hugged her father. That wasn't the conversation they should be having right now.

"So," Kurt said, obviously trying to blink away tears but Elizabeth chose to not call him out on it, "What are you gonna do with your day?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. Why?"

"Because, if you weren't doing anything today, me and your father were going to take you down to see an old friend of ours later today. I've told you about my old friend Quinn, right?"

"I know she was one of your glee friends but that's it." Elizabeth said, propping herself up to sit on Kurt's desk.

"Well, Quinn was the most popular girl at school. She even dated your Uncle Finn for a while. Beginning of sophomore year she found out she was pregnant, and it wasn't Finn's baby. She tried to tell Finn that it was hers, and it ended up blowing up in her face. Long story short, she went through a hell of a time, and I think it would be beneficial for all of us to go down there and talk to her. See if she can give us any tips."

"Wait, did you tell her that I was pregnant?" Elizabeth panicked.

"Not yet, calm down. I just told her we should catch up. I wanted to wait until we were there to talk to her about it, I wanted to see if you'd be up for it. Are you?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kurt assured her.

"No, no, it's not that. I do want to go, it'll be nice to talk to someone who went through the same thing. I guess I'm just still in shock about this whole thing, and then I'm reminded that this is all real and it's scary."

Kurt reached over and held her hand in his, "I know this can't be fun, honey. But we'll get through this."

Elizabeth nodded. She knew that if she didn't change the subject soon, both her and Kurt would be bawling in the next thirty seconds, "So, when do we go see Quinn?"

"Once your father gets out of work, which should be around five."

"Alright. Well, I won't keep you from your work for much longer. I'll go find something to do for a few hours. See you at home."

"Okay, honey. See you then." Kurt hugged her one last time before she left the office.

* * *

A nice warm coffee and a walk through central park was exactly what Elizabeth needed at that moment. She needed some time alone to just unwind and relax.

Which is exactly what she didn't get.

"Oof." Elizabeth grunted when her shoulder collided with another shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

Awesome.

Just awesome.

"Nathan." Elizabeth said angrily, "I thought you left yesterday."

Nathan looked extremely uncomfortable, "Change of plans. We're leaving tomorrow, the weather was pretty nasty last night so we couldn't drive."

"Wonderful story. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Elizabeth turned to leave.

"Elizabeth, look, you can't be mad at me." Nathan stopped her in her tracks

"Why on earth would I not be mad at you?" She shouted, "Not only did you just walk out on me without even trying to communicate with me, you obviously told someone I was pregnant! The entire school knows. Do people even know it's your baby?"

"I'm sorry! I thought Eric could keep a secret!" Nathan said, ignoring the last question. Nathan obviously had no idea how to defend himself, because he was doing horribly at it.

"Well, obviously he couldn't!" Elizabeth tried to calm herself down, stress wasn't good for her, "You know what? I was having a good day until you showed up so I'm just going to walk away. Have a nice life, Nathan."

Elizabeth walked away, making sure Nathan couldn't see the tears coming down her cheeks.

* * *

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Elizabeth responded.

Kurt, Blaine and Elizabeth arrived at Quinn's house. Aria was sleeping over a friends house, and couldn't join them on the trip.

Blaine tapped his knuckle on the door.

A few moments later they heard the door unlocking and creaking open.

Elizabeth was expecting this Quinn girl to answer the door, but was met with someone with brown busy hair and large glasses staring back at her.

"Blake?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I can't believe how many hits this fic has gotten! I wrote this chapter late late late last night, so it might now be as good as other chapters.. but I hope you like it! **

"Blake?"

"Elizabeth? Wow, this just keeps happening doesn't it?" Blake laughed.

"Do you live here?"

"Yep. I-"

"Blake? Honey? Who is it?" A sweet voice came from behind the door.

Blake didn't have time to respond before Quinn came out from behind the door and quickly hugged Kurt and Blaine.

"It's so good to see you guys!" She laughed, "Lizzie, I haven't seen you since you were a toddler!"

Elizabeth smiled, not really knowing what to say or do.

"Mom, somethings burning!" Blake called from inside the house.

Mom?

"Crap! That's the third one I've burned today!" Quinn groaned, "Come on in, make yourself at home!"

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and followed her fathers.

"I would have offered you some cake, but as you can smell.. it's completely destroyed." Quinn laughed at herself.

"Here," Blaine walked into the kitchen and helped Quinn take the blackened caked out of the oven, "Let me help."

"No, no. It's not a problem, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up later." Quinn assured, "Can I get you guys anything to drink? I just got a new bottle of wine."

Kurt smiled, "That sounds great."

After pouring three glasses of wine, the three parents went to go sit in the living room. Elizabeth had seemed to walk off.

"So, what brings you guys down here?" Quinn asked, setting her glass on the table.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Neither one of them knowing how to bring up the conversation they needed to have.

Quinn noticed the looks on their faces, "Is everything okay?"

Kurt shook his head, "We need your help with something."

* * *

"So, your mom and my dads were high school buddies and we never even knew it." Elizabeth said as her and Blake roamed the hallway.

"I guess so. My mom's told me stories about her friends back in high school and your dads certainly came up in a lot of conversations. I can't believe I never put two and two together."

"Me neither. It makes so much sense now." Elizabeth said, "So, is your mom still together with the guy she had a baby with in high school?"

Blake shook his head, "Nope. They're still really good friends though. They talk all the time, especially since my dad died."

Elizabeth stared at him with eyes wide, "Your dad died?"

"Yeah, when I was fourteen. Car crash." Blake said, obviously tried to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just a touchy subject, you know?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by her father calling her down to the living room.

"Elizabeth! Can you come downstairs?" Blaine called.

"Shall I walk you downstairs?" Blake asked in a fake british accent.

"Of course you may." Elizabeth joked back and hooked her arm around his.

* * *

"Elizabeth's pregnant?" Quinn was shocked.

"We found out a couple days ago." Blaine said.

"Do you know the father?"

"Yeah, but Elizabeth and him aren't really doing well. He was moving away so Elizabeth needed to tell him before he left, but he said he couldn't handle it and walked out on her. He moved to Boston so we don't expect to be hearing from him anytime soon." Kurt said.

"Poor Lizzie," Quinn shook her head, "So, you came for advice? What can I do to help?"

"We need more than advice. You know what it was like being a teen mom, can you talk to Lizzie for a few minutes and help her out?" Kurt asked.

"I'd be happy to." Quinn smiled.

"You're a life saver," Blaine said, "Elizabeth! Can you come downstairs?"

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the living room right as Kurt and Blaine were leaving.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us." Blaine said, giving Elizabeth's shoulder a squeeze.

Elizabeth was the one to speak up first, "I, uh, really don't know how to start this."

"Let's just start with the obvious? How far along are you?" Quinn asked, pouring Elizabeth a glass of orange juice.

"I'm eight weeks."

"Oh, do you know the gender by now?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

Quinn nodded, "My doctor never even asked me if I wanted to know the gender, she just kind of told me. So, lucky you," This was already awkward for the both of them, "So, made any choices on what you're going to do with the baby?"

Elizabeth looked down and shook her head, "No."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know it's a touchy subject. I just wanna get a handle on how things are going so I can help you out."

"You're fine," Elizabeth assured, "It's just these damn hormones. I'm crying all the damn time. To answer your question… I really don't know what to do yet."

"You don't have to know right away, it's okay."

"Why did you choose adoption?" Elizabeth asked.

Quinn sat up straight, "Well, my life wasn't going in the direction I hoped it would. My parents kicked me out, I lied to my boyfriend and told him it was his baby when it was actually his best friends, I wasn't doing well financially, I wanted what was best for my daughter and putting her up for adoption would give her a better life than I could provide for her."

Elizabeth stared at her cup, not responding, letting what Quinn just said set in.

"That's not me telling you that you should choose adoption. I'm just telling you my experience. I didn't have much support other than my friends in glee club. But you? You have the most amazing family you could have asked for and they'll stand by you no matter what. Me? I didn't have that luxury."

"Was there a part of you that wishes you hadn't given her up?" Elizabeth needed answers. She needed to see this from Quinn's perspective.

Quinn laughed, "Oh yeah. The beginning of my senior year I practically stalked the woman who adopted my daughter and tried to get her arrested so I could get custody of my child. It took a lot to get it through my head that I was acting crazy, but after that whole fiasco, I realized I really had made the right choice for my child."

Elizabeth laughed, "Wow."

"Yeah…'wow,'" Quinn suddenly became serious, "You know, just because I chose one way doesn't mean you have to go that way too. This is your choice and no matter what happens, your fathers, your sister, your true friends will be here for you. And now you can add two more people to that list: me and Blake. We'll get you through this."

Elizabeth got up and hugged her without warning, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, hon. I haven't really given you any advice or anything though, I just told you some stories." Quinn laughed.

"It made all the difference." Elizabeth said genuinely, "Thank you."

* * *

"Guys?" Blaine entered the living room, "I don't wanna interrupt, but we've gotta get going."

"Already? How long have we been talking?" Elizabeth asked.

"Two hours."

The two girls started to laugh, "Wow, I had no idea." Quinn said.

Elizabeth picked up her bag and walked to the front door with her fathers. Quinn walked them out.

"You come back whenever you want okay?" Quinn said as the family was leaving.

"Thank you, Quinn. Elizabeth really needed this." Kurt said.

"I did too. I never realized how nice it was to talk to someone about this was. I barely even talked to my husband about it."

"Well, be expecting a lot more visits from us. This was great, thank you."

The old high school friends shared a hug before they drove away.

* * *

Kurt, Blaine and Elizabeth were all curled up in the couch, about halfway through West Side Story, before the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Elizabeth said, already standing up.

The doorbell rang two more times before Elizabeth opened the door.

"Lizzie? Terra?"

Reese and Terra stood side by side with large smiles on their faces. Both girls were holding up a baby item out in front of them.

Reese had a baby onesie and Terra had a stuffed turtle.

"Hey, Lizzie. You never gave us that call." Terra said.

Elizabeth sighed, "I'm sorry, you guys. I've been busy."

"We get it," Reese said, "We got you some presents."

The two of them handed Elizabeth the gifts.

"You guys.." Elizabeth stared at the baby items, "I- I haven't made any decisions."

"We know. But we thought it would be a nice gift, and a way to show you that we're always here for you. No matter what happens, we'll be with you all the way."

Elizabeth wrapped the two of them in a hug, "Thank you," she sniffled, "Um, do you guys wanna come inside?"

"We'd love to, but I have to go pick up my little brother from a friends house." Terra explained.

"And I have to get home before nine or else my parents will automatically assume I'm out at a party doing something ridiculous." Reese rolled her eyes.

"I don't blame them." Terra said under her breath.

Elizabeth heard the whispered comment and let out a laugh. Reese didn't find it as funny.

The two girls began to argue all the way back to their cars. Elizabeth waved goodbye and walked back inside.

Elizabeth stared at the gifts in her hands and smiled.

Things were starting to finally look up.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it's better than some others! Thank's for all who are reading, reviewing, etc, it means a lot! Hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

Elizabeth was now ten weeks pregnant, and almost every moment of everyday was spent with Blake. Elizabeth made it a thing to spend two days a week at the Fabray house, and as much as she needed to talk to Quinn, she ended up spending most of her time with Blake.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth laughed

"Completely! I forgot the lyrics in front of the whole school! I was humiliated!" Blake was telling Elizabeth a story about how he had forgotten the lyrics to the National Anthem at a football game freshman year and he ran off the field before he could finish the song, "end of my singing career."

"Really? Because of something like that? I bet you have a great voice, you shouldn't have quit."

"Well, I play guitar sometimes, but not in front of people. I haven't even picked it up in, like, a month." Blake laughed.

"Play something for me now!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Umm, I don't think so."

"C'mon! I see your guitar right there!" Elizabeth pointed to the corner of his room, "Pleeease?"

"Alright! Alright!" Blake picked up his guitar and played the first song that came to his mind, "my mom would sing this song to me when I couldn't sleep when I was a baby."

_"if god had a name  
__what would it be and would you call it to his face  
__if you were face with him and all his glory  
__what would you ask if you had just one question  
__and yeah, yeah, god is great  
__and yeah yeah, god is good  
__and yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__What if God was one of us  
__Just a slob like one of us  
__Just a stranger on the bus  
__Trying to make his way home"_

Blake stopped strumming and looked up from his guitar at Elizabeth. Elizabeth was in shock, she had no idea he was going to be that good.

"Wow," She stuttered out, "Just, wow."

"I hope that's a good 'wow'"

"Are you kidding? That's an incredible 'wow,' you're amazing!"

Blake smiled, "Thanks."

"No, seriously, you need to stop hiding in the shadows and sing more. You're amazing."

"I've tried. I haven't really found the right way to do it yet."

"Well, we'll just have to find one. I'm not gonna let you just sit around and not share this talent with everyone else. We'll find a way."

Blake chuckled, "Thanks."

"Elizabeth!" Quinn called from downstairs, "Your dads are here to pick you up!"

"Okay! Thanks!" She turned to Blake, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

* * *

"You love her don't you?" Quinn teased her son once Elizabeth had left.

"What?" Blake's eyes grew.

"Oh, please. You don't think I know a boy in love when I see one?"

"We're just friends." Blake argued.

"For now," Quinn said, "Trust me. Both of you will come to your senses."

Blake rolled his eyes, "Okay, mom."

"Oh, don't give me that look, you know I'm right."

"She's pregnant. I hardly think she's looking for a relationship right now."

"I'm just saying, I know love when I see it. If you don't go for it… someone else will."

Quinn went into the living room, leaving a shocked Blake in the kitchen.

* * *

Elizabeth made a quick stop at her old dance studio after school before she went home.

She set her bags down and sat down in the middle of the studio. She sat there for who knows how long, just thinking. Her future seemed set in stone a few months ago. She was so set to getting into NYU's dance program, only a year until she would audition for college. It's scary to think how much can change in only a few months.

Elizabeth lost her train of thought when she heard footsteps echo through the dance studio, "Lizzie?"

"Leslie? I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be here."

"No, it's fine. I'm just shocked to see you, it's been so long since I've seen you. How are you?" The woman quickly wrapped Elizabeth in a hug.

Leslie Jill had been Elizabeth's dance instructor for ten years. She was her star pupil. Leslie was like an older sister to Elizabeth, breaking the news to her would be hard.

"I've been better." Elizabeth said honestly.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you been showing up to lessons lately?"

Elizabeth sighed, "I've been going through a lot."

"Oh, come on," Leslie smiled, "you can give me a better answer than that."

"Leslie, I can't come to lessons anymore." Elizabeth blurted out.

"What? Why?" Leslie sounded shocked.

"I've been busy because I'm pregnant."

Leslie stared at her, "Oh, honey."

"Don't. No pity. I've been given plenty of that the past few weeks."

"You're pregnant? How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months." She replied.

"Wow. My star student is pregnant. I feel like I should be madder than I am, but I'm not at all."

"I expected you to be shoving me out the door as soon as I told you."

"Oh, please. I would never do that. You're like my little sister, I'm gonna be there for you. Whenever you can come back, I'll be here with open arms getting you ready for college."

Elizabeth looked down, "College seems impossible now."

"Nothing's impossible Lizzie. Keep dreaming big. It doesn't matter if your pregnant, what matters is your attitude. You can do whatever you want, no matter what you choose to do."

Elizabeth all but jumped into Leslie's arms, wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing what any other person should do, being nice and being supportive."

"Well, you wouldn't believe the amount of people at my school who aren't like you." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Forget them. You do whatever you want to do, those other kids have nothing to do with your life."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "I guess. I should probably get home, I'm already pretty late."

"I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

"Aria, this is unacceptable." Elizabeth heard her father say when she came through the door.

"Daddy, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt that badly." Aria said.

Elizabeth followed the conversation into the kitchen. Aria sat on the stool at the breakfast bar with gauze around her knee and a bag of ice being pressed up against her eye.

"Aria, that's not the point," Kurt said, "The point is you're hurt and those kids should no have done this to you."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Elizabeth set down her bags and ran to give Aria a hug.

"Some kids in Aria's class thought it would be fun to corner her and hit her." Kurt sounded furious.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Blaine said.

"Aria seems to know why, but is refusing to tell us." Kurt crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Ari, just tell us what's wrong. We'll help you out." Elizabeth looked her in the eyes.

Aria shook her head and kept her mouth shut.

"You're a stubborn little thing." Elizabeth said, her cell phone rang from upstairs, "I'm gonna run upstairs and get that. Aria, please tell us what's wrong when I come back, okay?"

* * *

After giving Reese the homework for Mr. Lee's class and changing into comfy fleece pajama bottoms and a simple grey sweater, Elizabeth was ready to go back downstairs. As she made her way downstairs, she could hear whispering. She stopped moving and listened in on the conversation.

"Nathan's cousin Mason found out about the baby and he thought it would be funny to make fun of Lizzie. I was upset so I hit him and he hit me back. We got into a fight until the principal broke us up." Aria whispered, "I don't want Lizzie to feel bad so I didn't tell her when she got home"

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen quickly before any one else could say anything, "Aria, I am so sorry."

"Aw man." Aria mentally slapped herself.

"This is all my fault."

"I knew you were going to think that! That's why I didn't tell you! It's not your fault!" Aria tried to get that through her head, but it wasn't working.

"Lizzie, it really isn't your fault." Blaine said, "that kid was just being an idiot."

"I get it, I do. I'm still upset that I'm the cause of this." Elizabeth said.

"Honey, don't beat yourself up about this. What happened happened. We'll talk to the principal and make sure it doesn't happen again." Kurt said sternly.

Aria sunk back in her chair, feeling her fathers glare.

* * *

"I just wish this was easier." Elizabeth was currently spending her saturday afternoon laying next to Blake on his bed, talking to him about what had happened to her with Leslie and Aria.

"You're a pregnant teenager, Lizzie. What made you think any of this would be easy?" Blake smirked at her. She pushed his shoulder playfully.

"I never expected it to be! I'm just saying, I wish it was." Elizabeth suddenly perked up, "You know what would make me feel better though?"

"What's that?"

"A song." Elizabeth gestured to his guitar.

"Your wish is my command." Blake picked up his guitar, "Any requests?"

"What about 'Perfect'"

"Perfect." Blake smirked before starting to strum the first note.

"Made a wrong turn  
once or twice  
dug my way out blood and fire  
bad decisions, that's alright  
welcome to my silly life  
mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss no way it's all good  
it didn't slow me down  
mistaken, always second guessing  
under estimated, look, I'm still around"

Elizabeth watched Blake get into the music. It was fascinating. It was beautiful. It was enchanting.

"pretty, pretty please  
don't you ever, ever feel  
like your less than, less than perfect.  
pretty, pretty please  
if you ever, ever feel  
like your nothing  
you're perfect to me."

"Beautiful as always." Elizabeth clapped her hands.

"Well, It is helpful to have my inspiration sitting next to me when I do it." Blake said, laying his guitar next to his bed in order to inch closer to Elizabeth.

"Inspiration?" Elizabeth asked, smirking at him.

"Well, you _are_ the first person who inspired me to pick up my guitar in quite sometime, so, yeah, inspiration."

"Glad to help." Elizabeth mocked a bow.

The two teens stared at each other for a moment, smiling. Blake inched closer and closer to Elizabeth until their noses were almost touching. Both their hearts were pounding, both waiting for something to happen.

"_What am I getting myself into?"_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

Blake finally closed the gap between their lips, but as soon as they touched, Elizabeth pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry. I like you, Blake. I really like you. I just- I can't handle something like this right now. I'm so sorry." As Blake was just about to respond, Elizabeth grabbed her bag and ran out the door and to her car.

It wasn't until she finally made it home that she realized that she had made a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for quick updates! I'll have a new chapter hopefully every other day for a while now, I've been writing like crazy! Oh, and go check out the poll on my profile! I need opinions! Thanks for reading!**

"You can't really see the belly yet." Aria said, laying on Elizabeth's bed as she tried to find a pair of pants that wold fit, "It doesn't even look like you've gained weight, how do none of your pants fit"

"I have no idea. I've been eating everything in sight, so that might have something to do with it." Elizabeth groaned.

She finally got a pair of pants that fit around her waist and the two sisters made their way down to the living room. Elizabeth had just reached the eleven week mark that day. The baby belly was definitely there. She wore sweatshirts almost everyday to hide it. It was becoming difficult.

"Really? That's great!" Kurt said happily as the girls walked into the living room, "Next week? That's perfect! We miss you so much! Yeah, I'll talk to Finn and tell them about the plans. Sounds good! Talk to you later. Love you!"

"Tell Uncle Finn about what plans?" Aria asked as she jumped into Kurt's lap.

"Grandpa and Grandma are coming to visit next week! We're going to talk to Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel about having them come over for Thanksgiving dinner."

Elizabeth stared at him, not responding. How was she supposed to confront her family? They had no idea about the baby!

"Papa…" Elizabeth started to say, but Kurt already knew what she was worried about.

"Honey, there's no escaping it. I know you're worried about them finding out, but they'll have to find out sooner or later right?" Kurt said.

"It's scary."

"Hey, you told me and dad right? That was scary for you but you got through it. They'll be shocked for sure, but that doesn't mean they won't support you and be there for you. We'll tell them together, okay? You, me and dad," Aria gave her father a glare, "and Aria. We'll do it together."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed, "What a great way to start the holidays."

"Oh, cut it out," Aria said, "Holidays are holidays. It's gonna be great!"

* * *

"One more week, pumpkin," Blaine said, trying to get Elizabeth out of bed, "Then it's thanksgiving break. You can handle it."

"Noooo." Elizabeth pulled the covers up over her face to hide from the sunlight her father was forcing into her room.

"Lizzie, I know you don't want to go, but it's only one more week. C'mon, you're gonna be late."

Eventually, Elizabeth dragged herself out of bed. After ten minutes of trying to find clothes that would fit she went downstairs.

Kurt had made her and Aria waffle sandwiches with hazelnut spread in the middle, their favorite breakfast since they were toddlers. Both sisters took it gladly.

"C'mon squirt," Elizabeth said with her mouth full, "I'm driving you to school today."

Aria followed the older sister out to the car.

* * *

"Dad- I know but- you know what? Fine? If this is the way you're gonna act, then I don't even want you to show up." Blaine yelled into his phone and threw it onto his bed. He picked up one of the pillows and screamed into it.

"I'm guessing the invite didn't go very well?" Kurt sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"Neither one of them can make it. Nor do they want to." Blaine wiped his eye with the back of his hand.

Blaine hadn't seen his parents for years. They always seemed to be too busy. It frustrated Blaine beyond belief. All he wanted was for his parents to get to know his family and be close with his daughters, but they didn't want anything to do with them.

"What about Cooper? He's still coming, right?"

"Yeah, he can make it. I just really wanted the entire family to be there. Especially if we're going to be talking about Elizabeths situation."

"I know, baby. I wanted that too. But if they're not going to act like adults, maybe it's best that they don't find out right now." Kurt reasoned.

"I guess." Blaine mumbled. Kurt smiled and gave him a kiss.

"C'mon. I'll drive you to work today." Kurt grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs.

* * *

School was torture.

Absolute torture.

Every she turned someone was making fun of her or giving her looks. It made her feel horrible.

It was almost time for lunch and Elizabeth went to her locker to put her books away. When she opened the locker, dozens of rude notes and crudely photoshopped pictures fell out of her locker. Tears fell down her cheeks. She gathered the notes quickly and threw them away before anyone else noticed.

"Here, let me help you." Blake suddenly appeared next to her and helped take the papers out of her locker and into the trash. Things were still really awkward between the two of them ever since saturday when Elizabeth had ran off when Blake had kissed her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth sounded relieved.

Once they were finished, Elizabeth leaned against the locker door and sighed.

"There," Blake said, "all finished."

"Um," Elizabeth smiled at him awkwardly, "Thanks. Um, I should probably head to lunch, Reese and Terra are probably looking for me."

Elizabeth turned to leave but only walking a few inches before Blake stopped her.

"Elizabeth, wait," Elizabeth winced before turning back around to face him, "Look, I know saturday was a bit weird for the both of us, but I don't want us to stop being friends because of it!"

"I never said we weren't friends anymore." Elizabeth said.

"I know, but you've been acting like it. Before saturday we spent every minute of ever day together, I know it's only been two days since we kissed but without talking to you it's felt like two years."

Elizabeth smiled at him, "You're right. I was acting dumb. I love hanging out with you and I don't want something as silly as a kiss to make us not be friends anymore."

Blake looked visibly relieved when she said that, "Great. Now that we've settled that, I want to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you wanna come grab lunch with me after school? My friends grandma owns a restaurant down the street, she won't charge a penny."

"Blake, I-"

"I know. I know." Blake held up his hands in mock surrender, "No relationships right now. I get it. This isn't a date. I promise."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then I'd love to."

"Great," Blake said, seeming overly excited, "I'll meet you in the parking lot after school."

"See you then."

* * *

"Blake! Hey hon." Mrs. Rose called from behind the counter.

"Hey, Mrs. Rose!" Blake called, going behind the counter to talk to her.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs. Rose asked.

"My friend and I came for lunch." Blake gestured to Elizabeth who smiled back sweetly.

Mrs. Rose waved back, "Someone special?" She asked quietly.

"I tried. I don't think it's gonna happen." Blake said.

Mrs. Rose smiled, "Sad. You two would be cute together. I'll go whip something up for the two of you."

"Thank you." Blake went back to sit with Elizabeth.

"She seems nice." Elizabeth said when he took his seat.

"She is. Her daughter is Marley Rose, can you believe that?"

"The singer? You've failed to mention that to me! That's amazing." Elizabeth's eyes grew.

"You get used to it after a while."

"What do you mean?"

"One of my best friends, Devon Rose, is Marley Rose's son."

"Devon is her son? I had no idea! I guess that explains his amazing voice…"

"I've seen Marley almost every week for about seven years, so the shock has died down a bit."

Mrs. Rose came up just then, "Okay, for the two of you I made mac and cheese and grilled cheese."

"Wow, thank you." Elizabeth looked down at the food in amazement. It looked incredible.

"Not a problem dear. Enjoy."

Elizabeth didn't hesitate to start digging into her food, "Oh my god this is a pregnant girls dream."

Blake laughed, "Isn't it good? I gain five pounds a week coming here."

"I can understand why. This is amazing."

The two teens ate their food quickly, they still needed to get back to school before fourth period.

"Thank you Mrs. Rose!" Blake called as they left.

"No problem, dear! Com back soon."

"Oh, believe me, I will." Elizabeth said. Mrs. Rose laughed and waved goodbye.

* * *

The teens drove back to school so Elizabeth could get to her own car.

"Thanks so much for lunch, it was great."

"No problem. I thought you deserved a lunch where no one was laughing or pointing at you."

"You thought correctly." Elizabeth huffed out a laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lizzie."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Elizabeth was halfway done with reading Macbeth for her Literature class before she heard the doorbell ring. Her fathers were out at a dinner and Aria was still at soccer practice, so she had the house to herself.

She opened the door, expecting it to be the mailman or Reese or Terra.

The last thing she expected was for Nathan Miller to be standing at the doorway, dripping wet from the rain.

"Hi."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short! School has been kicking my ass lately. Please go look at the poll on my page, I need opinions! Thanks for reading!**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Nathan was lucky he didn't turn to stone with the glare he was being given, but he continued to stand tall.

"I-" He began to talk.

"I thought you left almost three weeks ago." Elizabeth was confused, but not more than she was angry.

"We did. I wanted to come see you." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Well, I don't want to see you. So get away from me." Elizabeth almost slammed the door in his face but he quickly blurted out what he had come there to say.

"I told my parents!"

Elizabeth froze, "You what?"

"I told my parents. They were angry and told me to come work things out with you."

"I'm not interested." Elizabeth went to close the door again, but Nathan came into the house before she could.

"Please! Just give me a chance. I'm sorry about before, but I know we can work things out."

"What makes you think I'd want to work things out with you?"

"I just want to make things right."

Elizabeth stared at him for a few long moments, "How long are you in town?"

"I promised my parents that I would be back home by tomorrow night."

"Fine." Elizabeth groaned out, "I'll give you an hour. That's it."

Nathan's face lit up, "Thank you! Thank you! I promise you'll see things my way! I'll pick you up after school tomorrow!"

"Fine. But remember, only an hour."

"That's just enough time. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nathan turned and left the apartment, leaving Elizabeth thinking what on earth she was getting herself into.

* * *

3:10. Five more minutes until school was out. Elizabeth was dreading having to go talk to Nathan, and apparently it showed, because a note was thrown at the back off her head.

She unfolded it and read it.

_You okay? You seem a bit out of it. -Blake_

Elizabeth smiled and wrote back.

_A note? We have phone's you know…. and I've been better. -Lizzie_

Elizabeth threw the note back at him and watched him smiled as he read it.

_A note seemed more fun. You wanna talk about anything? -Blake _

Before Elizabeth could write back, the bell rang. Blake quickly ran over to Elizabeth.

"Talk to me." Blake said.

Elizabeth stared up at Blake and sighed, "Nathan's in town."

Blake saw red, "What does _he _want?"

"To talk to me. He's taking me out for lunch right now." Elizabeth and Blake started walking out to their lockers.

"You're going? Lizzie, I don't think that's such a good idea." Blake suddenly became worried.

"I can handle myself, I'll be okay."

"I just don't feel comfortable with him around you."

Elizabeth eyed him up and down, "Thanks for the concern, but I'm a smart girl. I can handle this by myself."

"Just- just promise me you'll call me if you need anything, okay?"

Elizabeth could see Blake was extremely worried, "Okay, okay. I promise. But everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so."

"Well, he's probably waiting for me in the parking lot. I'll see you later." Elizabeth waved to him as she walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

"Hey, Lizzie!" Nathan said, acting way too nice for comfort.

Elizabeth held up a finger, "Don't call me that. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay bossy." Nathan opened the door for her.

"Where are we even going?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a surprise."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. About two minutes into the drive, her cell phone buzzed in her lap.

_everything okay? -B_

Elizabeth sighed. It was nice to know that Blake was looking out for her, but he didn't have to worry so much.

_I've been in the car with him for two minutes, nothings even happened yet! I'll be okay, Blake. -E_

_Okay, I'm just worried. Remember, call or text me if you need anything. -B_

"So," Nathan finally spoke up, "How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks." She said.

"Have you been to the doctors yet? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I had an ultrasound three weeks ago. I didn't want to know the gender yet."

"Oh, that's cool." Nathan said awkwardly, "How did your dads react?"

"They were mad, obviously, but they told me that they were there for me and everything would be okay." Elizabeth said.

"That's nice."

"You said your parents were mad. What did they say?" Elizabeth asked.

"They were pissed. They told me to go make things right, so that's what I'm doing."

As if on cue, they pulled into the driveway of a small building.

This was not a restaurant...

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked, becoming confused and a little worried.

"Elizabeth, just hear me out, okay? This is what's best for the both of us. We're not ready for something like this."

Elizabeth felt all the air leave her lungs when she saw the sign.

"Women's Health Center"

Elizabeth knew where she was, she had read about it online when she first found out she was pregnant. Nathan dragged her out here to try and talk her into an abortion. This was not good.

"What's best for _us_? Or what's best for _you_?" Elizabeth sobbed and quickly got out of the car.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, wait! Please, just think about this!"

"I _have_ thought about this, Nathan! I thought about it when _you_ weren't there! I didn't want to go through with it. I'm going to have this child whether you like it or not!"

Nathan grabbed her wrist tightly and turned her back around, "This is what my parents told me to do. They told me to make things right, I'm trying to make things right!"

"This is not making things right! You're insane!" Elizabeth pulled her arm pack and hit him right in the chin.

Nathan stumbled back and held his chin in his hand. Elizabeth quickly ran off, seeing that Nathan was beyond pissed. She didn't wanna see what he would do if she stayed there.

"Elizabeth, you're making a huge mistake!" Nathan called after her.

"Stay the hell out of my life, Nathan!" She called back, not even bothering to turn around and look at him.

As Elizabeth ran off she heard Nathan screaming at her, but it was muffled so she couldn't hear most of it. She just kept running until she made it to the park.

Elizabeth sat down at a bench to catch her breath. Tears were running down her cheeks, had that really just happened?

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up. She watched all the little kids playing with their parents. Going down the slides, on the swings, having fun. She smiled, wondering if that could be her life with her child one day.

But she still had a lot of choices to make. And after the incident with Nathan, she was in no position to be thinking about adoption or keeping her child.

She couldn't call Blake. She knew it would be an "I told you so" situation if he found out. But she couldn't stay out in the cold, she needed someone.

She quickly took out her phone and tapped out the number.

* * *

"Okay, that's good. Alright, let's move the set!" A man said from behind Blaine.

Blaine moved with the other cast and tried to keep his eyes open. He hadn't been able to sleep in days, and having to spend most of his day on set didn't help him at all.

"Blaine, go sit down for a minute. You look like you're fall over." his director told him, "We don't even need you in this scene anyways."

Blaine nodded and went to sit down without another word. However, just as he sat down his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Lizzie? What's up?" Blaine yawned.

"Daddy," She cried, "Can you come pick me up?"

Hearing his daughters teary voice made is blood shot eyes grow, "Of course, baby. Where are you? Are you alright?"

"No..." Elizabeth sniffled, "I'm at the park next to Aria's school. I just really need you."

"Of course, baby. I'll be there in a few minutes." Blaine hung up his phone and made his way towards his car.

"Blaine! Where are you going?" His director shouted after him.

"I need to go get my daughter. I'll be back in a bit, I just really need to go find her."

"Blaine..."

"Please," Blaine sounded desperate, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Alright, alright. I guess it's not that big of a deal. We're not filming any more of your scenes today."

"Thank you." Blaine sighed in relief.

* * *

"Lizzie? Honey?" Blaine saw her from a distance sitting on a bench, "Sweetie, you must be freezing!"

"I'm fine." She lied. She was only wearing her thin sweatshirt that she had worn to school that day.

"Here, take my coat." Blaine made her take his coat and took her hand, "Let's get you warmed up in the car, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and fell into Blaine's arms. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked back to the car with Elizabeth close to him.

Blaine opened the door for Elizabeth and she immediately felt a sense of warmth and comfort.

"What happened, baby?" Blaine asked when he climbed into the drivers seat.

Elizabeth just shook her head and looked down at her lap. Blaine smoothed her hair back, "Lizzie, you've gotta tell me what happened before you give me a panic attack."

"Nathan came back." She whispered.

Blaine's eyes grew, "Nathan? As in the father of your child? I thought me moved."

"He did," She sighed, "He came back to make things right between us."

"I'm guessing that didn't go very well, huh?"

"He told me he wanted to take me out for lunch," Elizabeth took a deep breath, "But he drove me to an abortion clinic."

Blaine froze.

He saw red. Elizabeth was sure she could see steam coming out of his ears. Before she knew it, he was wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"Nothing happened, right? He didn't force you into anything, right?" Blaine sounded furious.

"No, I ran away. He was pissed."

"That kid is dead. I'm actually going to kill him."

"That's not going to solve a thing, dad. I'm just as angry as you, but right now all I want to do is go home." Elizabeth felt her fathers thumb wipe away the tears running down her cheeks.

"Fine, but don't think I'm not going to do something about this." Blaine started the car and drove back home.

* * *

"Are you kidding?" Kurt's voice came through the phone. Blaine sighed.

"I wish I was. I picked her up at the park, she looked exhausted."

"Is she okay? Nothing actually happened, right?"

"No," Blaine assured, "She got away from him and called me. What are we going to do Kurt?"

Blaine heard Kurt's sigh over the phone, "I don't know. What are we going to do? Sue the kid? The only thing we can really do is talk to that family, which I doubt is actually going to happen."

"This can't be good for Lizzie. She's already stressed out enough, and now she has to add this to the list?"

"Lizzie's a tough girl, we'll get her through this." Blaine suddenly heard a beep, "Blaine, honey, that's the other line. I'll call you in a bit, okay?"

Blaine sighed, "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Blaine heard the phone click as Kurt hung up. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Daddy?" He heard Elizabeth's voice come from the living room.

"Yeah baby?" Blaine walked towards her.

"I'm sorry." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for making things difficult, I'm ruining everything." Elizabeth cried.

Blaine rubbed her back and shushed her, "Honey, you don't have to be sorry. Nothing's as bad as you think it is. Things are going to be hard, but we've got this."

"I'm scared."

"I am too." Blaine admitted, "It's scary to see your little girl go through something like this, but you're going to be fine."

Elizabeth was now face first in a pillow, sobbing.

"How about we get back in the car and go out for some pizza?" Blaine stood up excitedly and extended his hand towards his daughter.

Elizabeth's face came out from under the pillow and she grabbed his hand. Blaine lead her towards the door and into the car.

**Sorry about how speedy this chapter was! I know it was pretty rushed, but I had some serious writers block. Again, look at the poll on my page! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	12. Chapter 12

"Can I get a small pizza with pineapple?" Blaine asked the waitress.

"Of course, and you hon?" The waitress turned to Elizabeth.

"Can I get a medium pepperoni pizza, some cheese fries, a side of mashed potatoes and a lemonade?" Elizabeth finished. The waitress let out a laugh.

"Is that all?"

Elizabeth nodded and the waitress left the table.

"Cravings?" Blaine asked, knowing fully well what the answer would be.

"Like you couldn't even believe." Elizabeth smiled.

"I remember when you were still in your surrogates belly, you were always hungry." Blaine laughed, "She was eating constantly."

"That makes so much sense." Elizabeth said as she was literally eating ketchup off her plate.

"This is crazy. I didn't expect you to be going through this until you were at least in your twenties."

"Neither did I." Elizabeth sighed.

"Twenty six was the deal, remember?" Blaine teased.

"I remember." Elizabeth smiled.

Blaine and Kurt had joked with Elizabeth since she was a freshman that she wasn't allowed to have kids until she was twenty six. Kurt thought that that was an appropriate age. All three of them knew it was just a joke, but once Elizabeth had gotten pregnant, all of them wish it hadn't been a joke in the first place.

"Nathan's gone, right? I don't want him being around you." Blaine said.

"He's leaving tomorrow. And don't worry, I don't plan on spending my time around any boys for quite sometime."

"No boys? Not even a one Blake Fabray." Blaine teased.

Elizabeth blushed and felt her eyes grow, "What?"

"Oh, c'mon. It's so obvious that you guys like each other. Out of all the boys you've dated, Blake is the only one I approve of."

"We're not dating, and we're not going to. I told him I couldn't handle a relationship after we- never mind."

"After you what?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Blaine thought about it for a moment, "You kissed him, didn't you?"

Elizabeth looked down at her lap and nodded, "But I realized it was a mistake. A relationship right now would be stupid! I need to wait."

Blaine nodded, "I understand where you're coming from."

* * *

"Blaine? Lizzie?"

Blaine and Elizabeth looked up at each other simultaneously when they heard their names being called from the front of the restaurant. Both of them turned around to see Rachel Berry holding her three year old daughter, Millie on her hip.

"Aunt Rachel!" Elizabeth quickly got up from her seat and ran to hug her aunt and cousin.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm… I'm great!" She lied.

"Lizzie!" Millie made grabby hands at her older cousin. Elizabeth picked her up and hugged her.

Rachel wrapped Blaine in a tight hug, "I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"Two months, actually." Blaine corrected.

"Still! That's a long time!" Rachel said,

"Hey, where's Ben?" Lizzie asked when she noticed that her other cousin was missing. Ben was thirteen years old and only a few months older than Aria. Both were in the same grade.

"He's at basketball practice." Rachel answered, "Millie was getting a bit grumpy so I thought I'd take her out for some pizza."

"We weren't having the best day either," Blaine said, "So we did the same thing. We were actually just about to leave."

"Oh, that sucks. I thought we could have some lunch together." Rachel sounded disappointed.

"Aren't you coming over for thanksgiving next week?" Blaine asked. Rachel nodded, "Then we'll see you then."

"Sounds great. We haven't been together as a family in so long!"

Elizabeth grabbed her three boxes of leftovers and they both left after one last goodbye to Rachel and Millie.

"Bye guys! See you soon!" Blaine said.

* * *

It was now friday afternoon and Elizabeth had the next week and a half to eat as much food as she wanted and to sleep in as long as she wanted.

She did feel bad, however. She hadn't talked to Blake since monday when Nathan had tried to drag her to an abortion clinic. So she decided to stop by his work on the way home.

The door of the cafe dinged when she walked in and Blake's head shot up.

"My favorite customer." He smiled, "What can I get you?"

"Five minutes of your time."

Blake looked confused, "Huh?"

"I haven't seen you in a while, I wanna talk." Elizabeth bounced on her feet.

"I think that can be arranged. My boss in out at the moment, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Blake came out from behind the counter, "You don't want anything?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. I can't really do caffeine right now." She pointed at her slightly swollen stomach.

"Right. So, why haven't I heard from you in a few days?"

"Oh, you know, being pregnant tends to mess up someones schedule sometimes."

"Anything new? Boy or a girl?"

"The gender's gonna be a surprise. Nothing new, just more vomit and gross vitamins."

Blake laughed, "Sounds fun."

"You have no idea."

"Have you-" Blake stopped his question short before squinting his eyes and inspecting Elizabeth's wrist. A ring of blue surrounded her wrist, "Where'd you get that bruise?"

"Hm?" Elizabeth looked down at her arm and saw what Blake was staring at.

Oh no.

Nathan had grabbed her wrist tightly enough to leave a bruise when she had refused to go with him into the health center. Blake couldn't know about that.

"Oh, that's nothing." Elizabeth said calmly, stretching the sleeve of her sweater to cover her wrist. Before it could be hidden, Blake leaned over and took her hand gently.

"Someone did this." Blake said, no doubt in his voice, "Lizzie, where's this from?"

"Blake, you need to stop worrying. I don't even remember how I got that."

"Lizzie, don't lie to me. Just tell me where you got this before you give me a heart attack.

_"Wow, he really does care about me."_ Elizabeth thought to herself, "Blake-"

"Just tell me."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment. There was no way of escaping this, Blake was unstoppable. He wouldn't let her leave until she told him what was wrong.

She took a deep breath, "Nathan, as you know, came into town."

That was all Blake needed to hear before becoming unimaginably angry, "He was behind this?"

"He said he was trying to make things right between us, but apparently his way of making things right was to drive me to an abortion clinic."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist pretty hard and tried to drag me into the clinic. I punched him in the jaw and I left."

"Is he still in town? He's dead. I'm going to kill him."

"You sound like my father," Elizabeth sighed, "Don't bother. He's back in Boston by now. It doesn't matter, anyways. None of this is his choice, it's mine."

Blake calmed himself down, "You promised me you'd call me if anything went wrong. Why didn't you?"

"Because I was embarrassed! I felt stupid for trusting Nathan in the first place, I couldn't let you rub it in my face that you were right!"

"You think that I would do that to you?" Blake sounded genuinely upset, "Lizzie, in case you hadn't noticed, I sort of love you, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Blake, we've talked about this-"

"I know! I know! You're not ready for a relationship, I get that. But that is not what we're talking about right now! We're talking about how you didn't trust me enough to call me when you needed help."

"Blake, you're making this into something that it doesn't need to be! I'm sorry if this upset you, but you don't have to make a big deal out of this."

"Is this why you've been ignoring me the last few days? Because you thought I would say 'I told you so' and rub it in your face? Is that really what you think of me?"

"I- well, I mean- kind of." Elizabeth felt horrible, she hadn't thought of it like that.

"Great." Blake stood up and went back to his counter without another word.

"Blake, wait," Elizabeth followed him, "I'm sorry."

Blake went into the back room, leaving Elizabeth by herself in the cafe.

"Way to go, Lizzie." She said to herself out loud before heading back to her car.

* * *

"Reese, I don't want to go shopping. It's just going to remind me of what I won't be able to fit into." Elizabeth groaned as Reese was dragging her through the mall.

"C'mon, Lizzie," Terra said, "Don't think of it like that. Think of it as all the clothes you'll be able to fit into after you have the baby."

"I don't really think that's how it'll work. I'll still have all the baby weight and apparently it's ridiculously hard to work off."

"Would you stop with your negativity?" Reese joked.

"Not negative, just the truth." Elizabeth said.

"Whatever, if you're not going to stay for the clothes, then at least stay to have some fun. You've been so mopey lately!" Terra said.

"I can't control these mood swings! Believe me, I've tried."

"Well, try harder!"

Elizabeth walked around the mall with Reese and Terra for hours. She was starting to feel a little better, it was taking her mind off of Blake and the crap that she had been dealing with at school, it was nice to just hang out with her friends for a while.

"Well, well, look who it is." A high pitched voice came from behind the three girls.

Sophia.

Well, the trip was fun while it lasted.

"Lizzie, we got you a little present." Sophia took a bag from one of her minions hands and tossed it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth cautiously opened the bag up and found a ripped apart teddy bear with the word "slut" written in sharpie on the stomach. At the bottom of the bag were two boxes of condoms.

Elizabeth couldn't even find it in her to be upset, she actually laughed.

"This?" She held the bear in front of her face, "This is all you could come up with? Honestly, we've known each other for how long? Ten years? And you can't come up with something better than this? I'm disappointed."

Sophia stared at the pregnant girl with a look of pure hate, "Like you could come up with anything better."

"You see, that's the thing," Elizabeth approached Sophia, "I wouldn't have to come up with something better , because I would never do something like this. If you were in my position, I would actually be trying to help you, despite our past. But no matter what happens, you're always going to be a raging bitch, aren't you? You can't set aside our differences for two seconds to realize that I'm going through enough crap as it is, and you're just making it that much worse for me. Screw you, Sophia."

Elizabeth had never stood up for herself in front of Sophia before, and it felt great. Sophia was left frozen where she was standing, shocked. Elizabeth dropped the bag at Sophia's feet and walked away.

"Holy shit." Reese laughed, "That was awesome."

"Seriously!" Terra added on, "Where did that come from?"

"Like I told you," Elizabeth smirked, "Mood swings are something that I just can't control."

**Is this a boring chapter? Sorry if it is! It's kind of just a filler chapter. Thanks for reading! Remember to check on the poll on my page!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So so so sorry for not updating in so long! Finals and the holidays threw me off! Hope you like this chapter, I kinda half assed this chapter so if it's not very good, I'm sorry! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out to poll on my page!**

"Okay.." Kurt said to himself while trying to balance a mixing bowl in one hand and a cook book in the other, "some chocolate chips, flour, eggs, sugar, butter and some vanilla."

Blaine came around the corner into the kitchen to see his husband desperately trying to take care of thanksgiving by himself, "Baby, give me the bowl. I can take care of this part."

"I just want everything to be perfect." Kurt handed him the bowl sounding anxious.

"It will be," Blaine leaned forward and kissed him, "Try not to worry so much."

"The entire family is coming over and we need to be the hosts, I need everything to go smoothly or I'm going to pull my hair out." Kurt fisted his hair. Blaine set the bowls on the counter before cupping his husbands cheeks in his hands and pulling him into another kiss. Kurt stared at his husband for a moment after they had broken the kiss and chuckled, "Alright. You win."

Blaine smiled, "Always works. Hey, can you go grab the girls? I need Aria to set the table and Elizabeth's recipe for her angle food cake."

"Sure." Kurt responded and turned to go upstairs and grab his daughters.

Aria immediately went to help, wanting to do as much as she could to make thanksgiving perfect. Elizabeth, on the other hand, wasn't as eager to get up."

Kurt tapped a knuckle on her door, "Lizzie? Can you come downstairs? We need your help with a few things."

When he got know response he turned the knob slowly, and made his way into her room. He saw a bundle of blankets curled up on the bed.

"Honey?" Kurt approached the bed, "Are you still asleep? It's almost noon!"

Elizabeth turned her body to face her father. Her eyes were bloodshot and hand dark purple bags under them.

"You didn't get any sleep again, huh?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer. Elizabeth just shook her head and shut her eyes again, "Okay, I'll let you go back to sleep, but you've gotta be up by the time everyone gets here, okay?" Elizabeth nodded, "Okay. Now, daddy needs that angel food cake recipe you have, do you know where that is?"

Without saying anything, Elizabeth reached over to her bed side table and pulled out the first drawer. She took out a small notebook.

"It's in there somewhere." Elizabeth mumbled, handing him the notebook.

"Thanks sweetie." Kurt kissed her forehead, "Be out of bed by three, okay? That's when everyone should be getting here."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled her blankets back over her face.

"Here you are, darling." Kurt said in a fake british accent, making Blaine smile.

"Thank you, dear." Blaine took the notebook and flipped through the pages to find the recipe, not knowing that a slip of paper had just fallen out of the notebook and under the breakfast bar...

* * *

"Lizzie! Papa says it's time for you to get up!" Aria called from downstairs, making Elizabeth's eyes open quickly. She pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself towards her closet. She made a face at her growing baby belly in the mirror. It was getting bigger and bigger, and it scared Elizabeth half to death.

Elizabeth had settled on a baggy, but classy red sweater and a pair of black pants. It hid the belly well enough, but it still didn't hide it all.

The doorbell rang throughout the house, "Time to put on a brave face." Elizabeth said to herself before going downstairs to help her family greet the guests.

The first to arrive were Rachel, Finn, Ben and Millie. Not surprising, Rachel was always pretty precise, never a minute late.

"Hey you guys!" Rachel said happily with Millie on one hip and a plate of whatever she had made in her other hand. Ben and Finn stood right behind them.

"Great to see you guys." Finn said, walking right behind his son.

"You haven't gotten together as a family in a while." Blaine said, closing the door.

"When are Burt and Carole supposed to get here?" Rachel asked, setting her plate down on the counter.

"They got a pretty late flight, so they just decided to take a cab from the airport directly to the house, so they'll probably be here around five or six." Kurt explained.

The entire family settled in quite nicely. Ben and Aria were sitting around and talking, Finn and Blaine were watching football and Rachel and Kurt spoke amongst themselves. Elizabeth stayed curled up in a chair in the living room, reading one of her pregnancy books. Luckily the book was hardback so she could easily take off the cover and replace it with another one, so nobody knew.

_**Thirteen weeks pregnant**- Your baby is now about 3 inches long and the head is now about 1/3 the size of his or her body._  
_-Vocal chords and teeth are beginning to develop_  
_-The baby has fingerprints_  
_-The baby's intestines are moving from the umbilical cord to the stomach_

Elizabeth made a face at the last bullet point.. kinda gross. She looked at a few sample pictures of what women should look like at thirteen weeks, looks like she was right on track. It was insane that she was already this big, she hoped that her sweater was baggy enough to hide it all.

Elizabeth was snapped out of her thoughts when her father and uncle stood up and shouted in excitement over what happened in the game. Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that certainly snapped you out of your little trance." Aria came up to her and sat on the arm rest of the chair, "You okay? You've been off all night."

"I'm fine, just tired." Elizabeth responded before turning the page in her book. Aria peeked over and saw the book.

"Impressive." Aria gestured to the fake book cover. Elizabeth fake bowed, "But you might wanna put it away. You know how snoopy this family can be. If they see that book, you're screwed."

Elizabeth closed the book, "You're probably right."

"Besides, it's thanksgiving, a pregnant girls dream. Don't beat yourself up over this right now."

"Okay, okay. You're right."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang throughout the house. Aria and Ben were the first one's to run to the door and answer it.

"Grandma!" Ben yelled.

"Grandpa!" Aria shouted. The two middle schoolers jumped into their grandparents arms.

"Hey, kiddos!" Burt hugged his grandchildren.

"Dad!"

"Mom!" Finn and Kurt rushed to the door to greet their parents.

Carole leaned in and hugged her sons, "It's great to see you guys!"

"Okay, okay, let's get back inside." Blaine lead everyone back in the house, "It's cold out here." Blaine took Burt and Carole's coats and put them in the closet.

"Oh, it smells amazing in here!" Carole beamed.

"Thank you, thank you." Kurt said and bowed. Burt clapped a hand on his sons shoulder.

"It's great to see you son." Burt hugged him.

"You too dad."

Elizabeth walked into the forye with a sleeping Millie on her hip, seeing that her grandparents had finally arrived. Burt turned around and saw his oldest grandchild walk into the room with his youngest grandchild attached to her hip.

"Lizzie," Burt gasped, "Look at you. Man, you just get older and older every time I see you."

"You say that every time, Grandpa." Elizabeth giggled.

"Well, it's true!" Burt walked closer to her and wrapped her in a hug, making sure he didn't wake Millie, "This one couldn't stay awake to say hi to her grandparents?"

"She's three, what can you do?" Burt took Millie out of her hands, accidently waking her.

"Oops, sorry Mil." Burt smoothed her hair back, Millie rubbed her eyes before looking at her grandfather and freaking out.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Her little voice shouted, making the rest of the family laugh.

"It's good to see you too Millie." Burt ruffled her hair. There was a ding in the kitchen.

"Turkey's done! Everyone ready to eat?" Kurt asked. The family responded with exasperated "yes's" and "of course."

"Alright, everyone take your seats. Lizzie, help me set the food on the table?"

"Sure."

Once the family had taken their seats in the dining room, Kurt and Elizabeth began taking the food out of the ovens and fridge.

"How're holding up?" Kurt asked his daughter.

"I'm fine. The better question: how are _you_holding up? You look like you could fall over at any minute."

"I'll be fine, just as long as this night goes smoothly." Kurt said. Elizabeth hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You're doing great. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks, baby." Kurt handed a two bowls to Elizabeth, "Put these on the end of each table, please?"

"Sure."

Pretty soon, the table was set and Kurt and Elizabeth took their seats. Kurt next to Blaine and Elizabeth next to her sister.

"This all looks amazing." Carole said.

"You've really outdone yourself, kiddo." Burt said to Kurt. Kurt smiled with pride, feeling accomplished and a sense of relief.

"Well, dig in!" Kurt gestured to the table, and nobody hesitated. Pretty soon, the room was full of the sound of gross smacking of the lips and chewing.

"So, Lizzie," Finn spoke up, "Only a year and a half until college! Exciting!"

"A a bit scary too." Elizabeth admitted.

"Oh, please," Rachel said, "You have nothing to be scared of! Any college you apply for will be happy to have you."

"What colleges are you looking at?" Burt asked.

"I'm applying to NYU, Marymount Manhattan and of course NYADA." Elizabeth gestured to her Aunt and father.

"Any others?"

"Not right now, but I still have a while to think about it."

All this talk about college made Elizabeth's stomach turn. The baby could change her entire college career, and college was a scary concept to her.

"Mama! Mama!" Millie shouted from her booster seat.

"Yes, baby?" Rachel said sweetly, picking up Millie's napkin to wipe the food off her tiny face.

"Potty." Millie groaned.

"Alright, baby." Rachel got out of her seat and unbuckled her daughter from her booster seat, "We'll be right back."

* * *

Rachel picked up her daughter once they had left the bathroom.

"No, mama! Down!" Millie wiggled in her grasp.

"Okay, sweetie."

Millie toddled her way back into the dining room next to her mother. As they crossed through the kitchen, something caught Millie's eye. Millie crouched down to grab it. She walked back to the dining room, not yet having looked at the slip of paper that she had picked up.

Rachel picked up Millie to buckle her back in her booster seat, "What do you have there, baby?" Rachel asked once she was the piece of paper from her.

"Uh! Mama!" Millie made grabby hands at the piece of paper that her mother and taken from her. But Rachel was too busy staring in shock at the picture.

"An ultrasound!?" Rachel shouted absentmindedly before slapping a hand over her mouth. The entire family turned to look at her.

"Wh-what?" Kurt asked, reaching next to him and grabbing Blaine's hand to squeeze.

"Are you guys having another- oh." Rachel looked up suddenly at Elizabeth.

"Mom? What is it?" Ben asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Rachel didn't want to say the name on top of the picture. She could see Elizabeth's hands shaking.

"Rach, let me see that! You two are having another kid? Congrats!" Finn said. Rachel refused to let the

"Um, actually-" Blaine started.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Carole said excitedly.

"We're not-" Kurt said.

"Is it yours or Blaine's?"

"Adopting or another surrogate?"

"When is the baby coming?"

"STOP!" Elizabeth stood up and shouted. Everyone turned their heads to look at Elizabeth.

"Lizzie-"

"My fathers aren't having a baby!"

"Lizzie, it's okay just-"

"I am!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all that have followed and reviewed! **

**Oh, and because there wasn't a reply link to GUEST: I actually got most of my info from a website on pregnancy. I must've read something wrong... and obviously I wouldn't know anything about being pregnant, but I'm trying to make everything as realistic as I can so if there's anything else I should know, please inbox me! Thanks for the help!**

**Remember the poll on my page! Thanks for reading!**

"I am!"

Everything was silent. Jaws were dropped, eyes were wide, and from what Elizabeth could see, everyone held their breath. Kurt and Blaine's faces were frozen, both holding each others hands, squeezing hard.

"That ultrasound is mine. I'm pregnant." And here come the tears.

Along with the rest of the family, Elizabeth began to cry, "I'm sorry." She ran out of the dining room and up to her room without another word.

"Lizzie, wait!" Blaine called, but she didn't stop. A few moments later the sound of her door slamming echoed through the house.

Nobody knew what to say. What was there to say?

"I'll go get her." Aria said, standing up.

"No," Kurt said, "give her a minute. She probably wants to be alone for a minute."

"She's pregnant?" Finn said in disbelief.

"That's what you heard." Blaine said.

"How far along is she?" Burt was the one to speak up next.

"Thirteen weeks."

"Lizzie doesn't even look pregnant." Ben said.

"She wore some pretty loose stuff to hide it. She didn't want anyone to see." Blaine explained.

"She knows that we love her, right?" Carole asked, "She knows that we're just shocked but that we love her no matter what, right?"

"I'm sure she does, but she's so scared of disappointing anyone that she's probably beating herself up right now." Kurt put his face in his hands.

"Well, go grab her!" Burt said, "She needs to know that we're here for her."

"Just give some space. She needs to be alone for a minute." Blaine said.

* * *

"_Hey, it's Blake! Leave a message!"_

_beeep!_

"Blake?" Elizabeth sniffled, "It's Elizabeth. I know you're not too happy with me right now, but I really miss you and I really wanna talk to you. Please call me back."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and placed it on her bedside table. Face first into her pillow, she sobbed. She really wanted to talk to Blake, other than her parents Blake was the only person she really felt comfortable talking to about the baby.

"Lizzie? Lizzie?" A tiny voice came from outside her door. Elizabeth heard the door knob turn and the door creak open, "Lizzie?"

It was Millie. Her arm was extended completely over her head to grab the door knob. Her yellow dress had food all over it. When Millie had finally gotten the door open, her face lit up. Her feet padded across the door and hopped up on the bed.

"Mil, go back downstairs." Elizabeth's voice was muffled from under the pillow.

"What's wrong?"

"It's complicated, bud. Why don't you head back downstairs."

"No," She said sternly, "Wanna stay here."

Millie was certainly Rachel's daughter. Elizabeth scooted over to make room for her little cousin. Millie crawled under the blankets and cuddled next to Elizabeth.

Millie and Elizabeth were now both under the blankets looking up at her celling. There were little green stars that had been stuck up there when Elizabeth was little and had trouble sleeping. Blaine had stuck them up there in hopes that it would calm her down enough to finally sleep. It did. Elizabeth felt comfort in them to this day.

A cold hand found Elizabeth's stomach. She had taken off the sweater, leaving her in a white tank top and a belly that stuck out a few centimeters in front of her.

"There's a bump in your belly." Millie said, rubbing her hand around it.

"Yeah," Elizabeth turned her head to look at her cousin, "You know what that is?"

Millie shook her head.

"It's a baby."

Millie thought this was a joke and started giggling, "That's not a baby!"

Elizabeth giggled back, "Yes it is! There's a baby growing in there."

Millie looked amazed, "A baby?"

"Yep."

"When she going to come out?"

"You think it's gonna be a girl?"

"It's gonna be a girl," Millie said confidently, "I wanna see her."

"Well, bud, _she_ isn't going to be around for a few more months."

"Then I can see her?" Millie asked.

Elizabeth's heart sank, "Sure, bud. You can be the first to see her."

That was a promise that Elizabeth didn't think she could make.

* * *

Millie had fallen asleep on Elizabeth's chest a few minutes later after asking thousands of questions. Elizabeth continued to stare at the fake green stars.

Her phone buzzed loudly on her bedside table. Elizabeth felt Millie squirm a bit, but then settle back into her chest. Elizabeth moved slowly off her bed, moving her cousin gently in order to not wake her. After tucking Millie under the covers, she picked up her phone.

_1 missed call – Blake_

Elizabeth quickly called back, moving into her bathroom so her talking wouldn't wake up Millie.

"Hey." Blake picked up. There was still a bit of anger in his voice.

"Hey."

"Um," Blake said after a moment of silence, "you okay? You didn't sound okay in that message."

"Let's just say that this was possibly the worst thanksgiving that I've ever had... and ever will have."

"What happened?"

"My aunt found my ultrasound."

"Shit.."

"Yep. She got really excited and shouted 'an ultrasound?!' and the entire family thought it was my dads, thought they were having another baby. I kinda stood up and told them that I was the one having a baby."

"How'd they react?"

"Don't know. I ran out of the room before they could say anything."

"Damn," Blake sighed, "I'm really sorry."

"It was bound to happen sometime I guess." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Thanks for calling back. Just hearing your voice makes me feel better"

"Yeah, well, when your best friend is crying in your voicemail you don't really have a choice, do you?"

Elizabeth smiled, "We're still best friends?"

"We never stopped being best friends. Friends fight, right?"

"Right." Elizabeth felt a sudden sense of relief, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I take way too much to heart, I should've just let it go."

"Well, I should've just told you. I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't trust you."

"Look," Blake said, "We can play the blame game all night, but let's not. Let's just say it's both of our faults and we make it up to each other by you coming over and letting me make you lunch."

Elizabeth wanted to jump in excitement but calmed herself down, "That sounds wonderful. Tomorrow? I can be there around one."

"Wonderful." Blake's voice sounded as excited as Elizabeth, "Goodluck. With your family I mean."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow. Happy thanksgiving."

"Happy thanksgiving, Lizzie."

Elizabeth hung up her phone and backed into the wall and slid down the wall to the floor. She wanted to scream in excitement, but she remembered her sleeping cousin outside the bathroom.

"Lizzie?"

Or maybe she was awake..

"Hey, bud." Elizabeth left her bathroom and climbed back into her bed, "Have a good nap?"

Millie yawned in response.

"You wanna go downstairs? Smells like the dessert is done."

That got Millie excited. She shot out of bed and made it to the door before turning around and asking, "You comin'?"

"Um, maybe in a second. I'm not really ready to go back downstairs." She knew Millie wouldn't understand why, but it just slipped out.

"But there's pie." Millie tilted her head in confusion.

"Valid reasoning." Elizabeth said under her breath, "I'll be down later."

Millie marched over to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand before attempting to drag her to the door, "Let's go!"

"Mil, stop."

"No! Let's go."

Elizabeth was actually pretty impressed, Millie was a persistent little thing.

"Lizzie!" Millie grunted, trying to pull her out of bed.

"Okay! Okay!" Elizabeth got up and let Millie drag her out of her room. Elizabeth grabbed her sweater before leaving the room.

"_Well, I can't ignore them forever I guess."_ Elizabeth thought to herself, _"Let's get this over with."_

* * *

Everything was as it was before dinner started, Blaine and Finn were in the living room watching sports, Rachel and Kurt were in the kitchen talking and getting dessert ready, and Burt and Carole were talking to Ben in the living room.

Elizabeth's heart began to race as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Mama! Mama!" Millie ran up to Rachel, grabbed her legs and pointed at Elizabeth.

"Oh," Rachel's eyes widened, "Lizzie. Hey."

"Hi." Elizabeth kept her gaze down, "I couldn't hide from you guys forever."

"You never have to hide from us, honey. We're your family, we love you." Rachel said, picking up Millie, "Let me go get everyone else. Are you okay with that?"

Elizabeth nodded. Kurt walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said into his shoulder.

Everyone gathered around the breakfast bar in the kitchen, Elizabeth sitting at the end, feeling everyone staring at her.

"Um," She started, "I don't really know what to say."

"I do." Burt said, "We all love you Lizzie. We're here for you. No matter what."

Elizabeth nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"You have nothing to worry about. We're all just a bit shocked, but that doesn't mean we're angry," Carole said, "I'm sure your fathers have already gotten plenty angry for all of us."

Elizabeth cracked a smile, "You have no idea."

"There she is," Finn said, "There's Lizzie, we were wondering where she went."

"I'm sorry that I ruined thanksgiving." Elizabeth croaked out.

"You didn't ruin anything." Rachel said.

"You certainly made it more interesting though." Ben said, who was standing next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pushed his shoulder playfully, "Shut it. Thank you guys for being so great."

"You don't have to thank us. We're acting like any sane person should act." Burt said.

"Well, still, thank you." Elizabeth said.

"Lizzie, this is going to be so much fun!" Rachel said, "I'll take you to the mall and we'll get everything ready for the baby."

"Aunt Rachel..."

"I can give you some of Millie and Ben's old baby clothes. I have old toys and some bottles."

"Aunt Rachel..."

"This is going to be great!"

"Aunt Rachel!"

"What?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath.

"I- I'm not keeping the baby."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the help you guys! I've gotten a lot of messages saying how I can make this story a bit more realistic and it's been really helpful, so thanks to all of you! Thanks for reading, remember to review. Also, remember the poll on my page! **

"What?" Blaine looked shocked. Along with everyone else, he had been expecting the opposite. He thought that Elizabeth would have decided to keep the baby.

"I love this child, it's my baby! I'm just scared that I won't be able to give it the life it needs. I'm seventeen years old, I have no job, the father is completely out of the picture, I don't think I'm what's best for this baby."

"Are you sure? Have you thought about this carefully?" Burt asked, "This is a huge decision."

"I've been thinking about it ever since I found out I was pregnant. Adoption is the best choice for me. It breaks my heart, but it's what's right." Elizabeth said.

"When were you going to tell us this?" Kurt asked.

"As soon as I was sure that I wanted to go with adoption, and now I am. Are you upset?"

The room was filled with "no's" and "of course not's".

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm saying at all!" Kurt assured her, "I just- this is a big decision, Lizzie."

"I know. Trust me, I know. It'll break my heart, but I'll feel comfortable knowing that the baby's going to a nice home." Elizabeth looked genuinely upset talking about having to give up the baby. The thought of never being able to meet her son or daughter hurt her, but it was the right choice.

Burt stared at his granddaughter, noticing she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, so he quickly stepped in, "Hey, let's cut this conversation short, huh? There's four different kinds of pie and three pints of ice cream. Let's eat."

The family nodded all together. Everyone moved from the kitchen into the living room awaiting their desserts. One thing was on all of their minds:

"_Is she ready for this?"_

* * *

"Tonight was definitely unexpected, but lovely nonetheless." Carole said, hugging her step-son, "We're in town until saturday, call us! We wanna see you guys again before we fly back to Ohio."

"Absolutely." Kurt said, "It was great to see you guys."

Burt hugged his granddaughter, "I love you, kiddo. We're here for you."

"Thanks grandpa." Elizabeth said into his shoulder.

"We've gotta get going. Millie's gotta get to bed and I have a matinee tomorrow, gotta rest up!" Rachel hugged Kurt and Blaine simultaneously, "Love you guys. It was great to see you."

"You too, Rach."

"See you guys later!" Finn called before shutting the door behind him.

Finally everyone was gone. Elizabeth looked physically relieved and fell into Blaine's arms. Blaine leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"You know we still have to talk about this, right?" Blaine asked.

"Not tonight. Please. Not tonight. I've had enough baby talk for one day, I just wanna go to bed." Elizabeth groaned.

"Okay, go get some rest. This can wait until tomorrow." Kurt said, pushing her back gently towards the stairs.

"I love you guys." Elizabeth said before heading up the stairs, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"Don't be sorry. We're your fathers, we're here for you every step of the way. Go get some sleep. Tonight's been rough." Kurt said.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth smiled, "Love you."

"We love you too."

* * *

After carrying a sleeping Aria from the living room to her bedroom, Kurt and Blaine finally made it to their own bed. Both flopped onto the mattress and let out a long breath.

"Wow." Kurt said, "Tonight was... weird."

"Weird's one word for it." Blaine laughed, "Let's just be happy it's over."

"It was nice to see my dad and Carole at least." Kurt said.

"Yeah. And it's nice to know everyone is supportive of Elizabeth."

"I wasn't too worried about that. I knew they'd be supportive. If there's anything my family has been exposed to it's differences. Teen pregnancy, anything gay, teen marriage, the list goes on." Kurt let out a laugh.

"I don't know about you, but I was actually thinking that Elizabeth would keep the baby." Blaine said.

"I think everyone was. Lizzie get's overly attached to things. Most of the time it's useless things like a doll she used to play with or her phone, but this is a _baby_."

"Do you think she'll be able to handle this? Emotionally?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know," Kurt rubbed his temples, "But it's going to be difficult. She's going to need us more than ever."

"And we'll be there for her." Blaine said, leaning over and placing a kiss on Kurt's lips, "I think we both need to get some sleep. Tonight's been... weird, as you've put it. Let's just go to bed."

"I love you." Kurt mumbled, face halfway buried in his pillow.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Well, well, well." Blaine sounded impressed, "What's with the fancy look?"

Elizabeth had put together a nice outfit and had done her hair and makeup. She was going over to Blake's today and she wanted to look decent.

"I have a lunch date with Blake." Elizabeth said as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, so Blake's back, huh?" Kurt smiled at his daughter.

"I've gone over this a thousand times! It's not like that!"

"Suuure." Blaine teased.

"You two are impossible." Elizabeth smiled.

"And you're in denial." Blaine said in a sing-songy voice.

"I am not in-!"

"Bye Lizzie! We'll be home at five!" Kurt said, shutting the front door.

"...In denial." Elizabeth sighed, "Great."

Aria was soon running down the stairs in her soccer gear and soccer bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Hi, Lizzie!" She said, taking her breakfast and leaving, "Bye, Lizzie!"

"Where are you going?"

"Soccer! I'm carpooling today, I'll be home later! Bye!" The door slammed shut before Elizabeth could say bye back.

Elizabeth was alone, not for long. She was supposed to meet Blake at his house in an hour, so to kill time she picked up one of her pregnancy books and started to read everything about the second trimester.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, receiving a text message.

_My mom left if you wanna come over earlier – B_

_be there soon! - E_

Elizabeth felt her stomach flip flop, as excited as she was to see Blake again, she was also nervous. She hoped things wouldn't be awkward between them. She'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

_ding!_

The doorbell rang and Blake was quick to answer the door, "Hey!"

"Hi." Elizabeth felt her entire face go red, she had forgotten that Blake had that effect on her. Blake leaned in and wrapped her in a hug.

"I missed you." Blake said.

"It's only been a week and a half since we've seen each other.." Elizabeth reminded him.

"It felt longer. Not talking to you sucked."

"Agreed. I missed you too."

"Come on in," Blake lead her inside, "I made us some pasta and some garlic bread for lunch, sound good?"

Sounds great." Elizabeth said, hanging up her sweater.

"So," Blake said as he took the food into the dining room, "Thanksgiving, huh?"

"Absolute atrocity. But they were cool about it, they're supportive and they said they'll help me through it." Elizabeth took her seat.

"That must have been a relief." Blake said, taking her plate and serving her a plate of pasta.

"It was definitely a weight off my shoulders," Elizabeth took a bite of her food, "Oh my god, this is amazing."

"Thanks," He bowed before taking his seat, "My mom's a pretty fantastic cook..."

"I thought you said you made it." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"To be fair, I _did _heat it up."

"You're a culinary genius."

The two talked for hours. Elizabeth had missed hearing his voice, being around him, she missed everything about him. The two teens eventually found themselves in the living room, sitting on the couch on opposite ends of each other. Elizabeth was sitting criss cross and her back leaning against the pillows, Blake doing the same thing.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Four."

"Are you serious? I've been here for three hours?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You need to be somewhere?"

"No, I just didn't realize that it had been that long."

"Well good, cause I'm not ready for you to leave."

"I'm not ready to leave either." Elizabeth felt her flirty side come out.

"Has the kid done anything groundbreaking yet?" Blake asked, "Any kicks? Hiccups?"

"It's too early for that. I pray that I'm home when the kicks start because when they start I'm gonna freak out, I don't wanna be anywhere public when that happens." Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Have you gotten anything together yet?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, baby stuff. Crib, toys, clothes, whatever."

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, "Blake, I'm not keeping the baby."

"You're not?"

"No," Elizabeth sighed, having to explain herself again, "I just- I can't give this baby what they need. I'm too young, I don't have a job, I'm not out of high school yet. It's scary. It kills me that I'll never get to meet my baby, but I'll feel more comfortable knowing it's going to a good home."

There was silence for a moment. Blake closed the gap between them and took her hand, "You're really strong, you know that?"

"My fathers tell me that everyday, but I don't really see how I am." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"You're strong because your doing this. Not just the adoption thing, but all of it. You think any other girls at our school could handle this?" Elizabeth thought for a moment then shook her head, "They definitely couldn't. You're handling this so maturely and it's crazy."

"I just want what's best for the baby, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure that it has the best life possible." Elizabeth said.

Again, there was silence. Elizabeth looked down, avoiding Blake's stare. She could feel herself begin to cry. Adoption had been her decision for about a week, she shouldn't have doubts about it yet!

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Blake said soothingly, "You're tough, you can do this."

"This whole thing is just," Elizabeth stopped to take a breath to stop crying, "so scary."

"I know it's scary. This isn't easy, but you're going to be fine. No matter what." Blake smiled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You're pretty much the best thing ever, you know that?" Elizabeth said.

"That's funny, because I think you're the best thing ever." The two teens smiled at one another for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few short seconds. Blake took advantage of this moment to lean in and kiss her.

And Elizabeth didn't pull away.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Blake grabbed her waist and deepened the kiss. Both of their hearts were fluttering furiously, and their hands were shaking. Blake was the first to pull away from the kiss. Their foreheads touched as they both regained their breath.

"You didn't pull away." Blake whispered.

"I didn't pull away." Elizabeth repeated, "Blake, why me?"

Blake looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Why me? You could literally have any one in New York City, but you go for a pregnant girl."

"I could go on for hours about why I love you. You're cute, you're funny, you're strong, you're.. you're everything." Blake kissed her again, "I love you." He said into the kiss.

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. Only a few weeks ago she had been saying that she wasn't ready for a relationship, yet here she was, kissing the guy she loved. And she really did love him. Elizabeth smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too.


End file.
